Amnesia
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy woke up with amnesia and cannot remember each other or their friends. And they have to figure out how to regain their memories by getting help and working together.
1. Memory Loss

**In the past I've seen a few SonAmy stories that involve with Amy getting Amnesia and Sonic has to find a way to regain her memories. But this time I thought of having both of them suffering amnesia.**

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**Artwork (c) GothNebula**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Man, I feel like I got hit in the head so hard but my skull did not crack. God, why do I feel like my body got injured? As I recovered a little I see a strange pink girl lying unconscious. Wait, why can't I remember who I am and what am I doing here? I don't even know my name.

"Uhhhh...what happened?" The pink hedgehog waking up from her unconsciousness.

"Are you Okay? Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I...I don't know my own name. And I can't remember anything" She said.

"Me neither" I said.

"Ow...my head. It's like I got hit really hard. Which explains we are suffering..." she continued.

"Amnesia?" I guessed.

"Maybe" She said and I helped her up.

Then I felt something hanging around my wrist in my cuff glove. I looked and it was a pink half heart friendship bracelet, "Huh? A half heart friendship bracelet?"

"I have one too. But in blue? Do we know each other?" She asked.

"Maybe. But if so how about we give ourselves nicknames?" I suggested since I can't remember our names.

"My half has roses on so call me Rose" She said.

"Okay. Um...perhaps call me Blue since I'm...a blue thing" I shrugged and looked around that we are in a huge hole.

"We better get out of here" Rose said.

"There's a tree root like a rope. You're lighter, you should be able to reach the edge" I said, pointing at the long tree root.

"Okay" Rose grabs the root and starts climbing up to the edge. As she got to the edge she reaches out her hand, "Come on, Blue. Reach for my hand"

I did so and she pulled me out of the hole, "Thanks Rose"

"No worries. Hey, look" She points at two backpacks; one pink with flowers and the other one blue with tiger stripes.

"Must've been our backpacks" I said and looked in them to find something that can help me gain my memories. But all I found is my phone. Perhaps I could call someone to help us get out of this forest but that would be crazy.

"Let's see" I clicked on it but I can't remember the password. Aw man!

"Wait. Let me try something" Rose took my phone and blew her breath. It showed smudge marks of the code password.

"Whoa, smart thinking Rose" I took my phone and entered the code password. Then I clicked on phone numbers and it shows Tails, Knuckles, and a few other names.

Then it showed a picture of Rose with her name as Amy, "Amy? Your name is Amy"

"I see your phone number picture and your name is Sonic" Amy said.

"Okay so that's my name" I said.

"But my last name is Rose" Amy said.

"At least we know our real names. But our friends are Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and...Faker?" I scrolled down ever list of phone number, "Weird, a friend called Faker" I was astonished.

"Oh, here it is. His name is Shadow" She showed me her list of phone numbers with names.

"Well, he looks almost like me. Maybe a brother or cousin. We gotta get out of the forest. We don't want the sky to get dark" I suggested.

"I agree. Perhaps if we find a road it will lead us to a town" Amy said.

We followed down a path. It wasn't gonna be easy to find a road but we have to try if we wanna get away from predators in the woods.

"Which way to town?" Amy asked. We looked until we found a sign reading Station Square.

"Station Square. I have a feeling that we are from Station Square" I said.

"Let's go Sonic" Amy said as we walked there.

The sun was starting to set down but I hope some of our friends finds us. What really happened to me and Amy when we were unconscious and now suffering amnesia? There's something funny going on here. We'll find out why eventually. But it felt like someone or something attacked us. But how did we fall in the hole? It doesn't make any sense. The ground was way too soft for a head injury. But whatever hit us it was hard.

**x**

Amy and I finally made it to town before dark. But we don't know where we live. Asking the people would be risky because we don't know who to trust. Better just call one of our friends.

"Wait. If you call one of your friends they won't believe we have amnesia" Amy said.

"We have to try, Amy. We don't know where we live and it's better to call one of our friends or risk living in the streets" I said and decided to call Tails.

A few minutes passed and he finally answered, "Hello?" Came his voice.

"Is that you Tails?" I asked.

"Yes, is something matter?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I can't recall anything nor why me and Amy are here" I said.

"Just give exact location and I'll find you" Tails said.

"Um...Amy and I are near a place called Burger Shop" I said.

"I'm on my way" Tails said and hung up.

"He's on his way. Man, I just hope he believes that you and I have amnesia" I said.

"Yeah. But it's odd how we know about amnesia" Amy said.

"Perhaps we know the definition of Amnesia. Memory loss or brain injury. Which explains why we woke up with a massive head injury" I said.

"Do you think we were hiking in the woods or something? Which explains why we have our backpacks" Amy said.

"Yes, that's our first clue" I said.

"But we don't know how we got amnesia. Falling the hole would be too soft" I said.

"Sonic, someone's coming" Amy pointed.

There came a two tailed fox in a bi-plane, "Hop on guys" It was obviously Tails.

"Alright" I got onboard with Amy and he flew us to some workshop.

**x**

Later, he was examining us through some machine.

"Just as I thought, you two really are suffering memory loss" He said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you because we were afraid you would think we are crazy. And wow, for a young kid you're like a scientist" I said.

"Well, I'm more like a mechanic engineer than a scientist. So, only you two have amnesia but can you remember where the incident took place?" Tails asked.

"Well in the woods. Amy and I must have gotten there and gone camping" I said.

"Yes since we got the backpack on" Amy said.

"But we can't remember what really happened to us when we were unconscious in that huge hole in the woods. Our guess is someone or something attacked us. Which explains the brain injury. Falling in the hole would be too soft for the impact to injure our brains" I explained.

"As we woke up we couldn't remember who we are or each other. But when we found our cellphones we figured out our names from the phone numbers" Amy said.

"That's good but we'll figure it out" Tails said.

"But we can't remember the relationships with you or the others" I said.

"Okay, I can tell that I'm your best friend Tails. Amy is your close friend. Shadow is your rival" Tails explained.

"Hmmm...nothing seems to trigger my memories. So Shadow is like my doppelgänger? We're not related?" I asked.

"No he's like 50 years older and immortal" Tails said.

"Really? Like an immortal vampire?" I asked.

"Pretty much. He remains 15 physically" Tails said.

"And about me, what do I like of Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well…. ummmm, you got quite a crush on him and says things like Oh let's get married and Sonikku" Tails imitated Amy a bit.

"Uhhhh...does that mean I was a stalker?" Amy said nervously.

"Nah, but a really lovesick girl" Tails said.

"Uh okay" Amy blushed.

"I don't see her as a stalker. Anyways, if I'm Sonic, is there more to what I am?" I asked.

"You are the fastest hedgehog alive and Mobian's greatest hero that defeats Dr. Eggman a thousand times in the past" Tails said.

"What's an Eggman?" I asked him.

"Eggman is our arch-nemesis. Oh man this is gonna be harder than I thought to restore your memories" Tails then sighs.

"Well...maybe some pictures can totally trigger memories. But it's getting late. Do you know where we live in this city?" Amy asked.

"You two live in the same apartment. Like neighbors in the halls. But since you two have amnesia I can't let you live alone. Perhaps it would be best if you sleep in my place for the night" Tails said.

"Alright Tails. Come on Amy" I said to Amy.

"Okay Sonic" Amy came along with me.

Tails lead us to a room with two beds there, "Well, enjoy your stay guys" Tails said.

Amy and I got in and placed out backpacks there. I looked at the photos on my phone to see what my life was like. One was of me and Tails as kids, another of me and Amy as kids. Then there was Shadow who looks emotionless and not even smiling.

"Yep, wonder what bothers him that much. Oh well I'll find out" I shrugged.

"Cream and I look like...sisters or best friends forever. And what is that blue fairy thingy next to her?" Amy looking at her phone.

"I don't know. But it looks adorable" I said.

"Yeah it does" Amy said.

Then I looked at a photo of me again, "And here's me holding a hot dog" I noticed what I held in the picture.

"With chili sauce" Amy said.

"Chili dog? Chili dog is my favorite food?" I asked myself.

"Appears so judging how you look hungry on the picture" Amy said.

"Okay. And here's a pic of...you hugging me tight" I saw a pic of Amy and me.

"I hope you don't think I'm some sort of a psycho love stalker. I can't remember what my real self was like" Amy said.

"Nor can I. But what Tails said you seem to like me a lot" I said.

"Do you suppose we were a love couple?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea Amy. But we need more answers tomorrow" I said.

"I hope our friends can restore our memories" Amy said, getting in bed.

"We'll see tomorrow Amy. Sleep well" I got into bed too.


	2. Dreams

**10/02/19**

**3 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Follows**

**Usually I don't know if a person with amnesia can regain memories from dreaming. Usually sometimes when I go to sleep and my dreams are filled with tiny memories from my forgotten past. Sometimes it makes me remember a few. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

That morning I woke up from my dream. I don't know if it was a memory or just a plain ordinary dream. It was about how I met Amy and saved her from some kind of robot counterpart of me. But we looked quite different; she had quills like mine, a green blouse, orange skirt and white shoes. And we were like very young.

I looked over seeing Amy's still asleep. Man she looks so cute sleeping.

"Rise and shine Rosey" I whispered to her and she woke up.

"Sonic, I had a wonderful dream" Amy yawned.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"I dreamed that I saw a big fluffy monster I thought it was you" Amy described her dream.

"Really? What did I really look like as a monster?" I asked.

"A mix of a werewolf. Maybe it's just a dream" Amy shrugged.

"I dreamed of us as kids. I saved you from a robot me" I said.

"Do you suppose it was a memory?" Amy asked.

"Maybe. It seems so real" I said.

"In my dream you act like a true hero" Amy said.

"Really Amy?" I chuckled nervously.

"Well, it seems that our real lives were about heroism I believe. But we don't feel like heroes" Amy said.

"Well, in the dream there was one thing I saw. Me running faster than a cheetah" I said.

"Let's go outside to see if it's true" Amy suggested.

**x**

Once outside, I had on my red sneakers ready to run; stretching my legs out so that the muscles in the legs don't get stiff and tight.

"Ready set...GOOOAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I started running but I went too fast like a jet, "STOOOOOOP MEEEEE PLEEEEEEAAAAASE!"

That's when I ran into a Stop sign hard but it made me stop with a hit in the face, literally.

"SONIC!" Amy ran up to me and shook me gently.

"Owwww… my nose" I touched my nose.

Damn, Tails wasn't kidding when he said I was the fastest hedgehog alive. But I don't feel like the old me from before. It's like starting all over again. But damn that hurt hitting face-first with the sign.

"I need more practice remembering my speed power" I groaned.

"But first breakfast" Amy said.

"Yeah, at least the stop sign made me stop, literally" I chuckled.

Amy giggled as we headed back to the workshop for breakfast.

**x**

Afterwards, Amy and I went to the hills. From there we saw a playground. Something feels familiar; it's like me and Amy were kids and we used to play at the playground together with Tails and a red echidna.

"It almost feels like we've been here before but I can't seem to remember" Amy said and walks up the swings to sit.

"Me too. It seems we had fun here" I said.

I decided to sit on the swings with her too, "Having amnesia makes us not our real selves. I don't know how to control my speed. I just hope nature helps us bring our memories back. I don't know if we have severe or minor amnesia but I'm just glad our skulls didn't crack" I said.

"I guess minor since we know how to handle things and knowing stuff. But what I saw a picture of me wielding a hammer" Amy said.

"Hammer? So you do have a special weapon. Can you remember where you left it?" I asked, swinging a little bit on the swing.

"No, but it feels like it's kept with me at all times. I don't know how to explain it. If only the real me knows" Amy said.

"Like if you summon it you forgot?" I said

"Yes, and how to use it" Amy said and started to swing.

I swung too for a little while. Perhaps to help get our memories of fun back but it wasn't going to be easy. I don't know how long the head injury will heal or when will the memories come back to us.

Eventually we had to stop to catch our breath. The playground looked old as well as the swings.

"We should say hello to our friends. Perhaps they will help regain our memories of them" I suggested.

"Good idea Sonic" Amy agreed and checks her phone to see who to start with, "Let's find Cream" She searched on her location and house.

**x**

Later we found the house. It was a few city blocks away. So we went up to knock on the door. A few seconds later and there stood a cute rabbit girl.

"Amy, Mr. Sonic?" The young rabbit girl said.

"Hi. Um, are you Cream?" Amy asked.

"Yes it's me. Tails wasn't kidding that you two have amnesia" Cream said as she let us in the house.

"Can you help us recall our memory of you? So far we got your name" Amy said.

"Let's not forget my mom's name's Vanilla and my chao here name's Cheese" Cream said as a blue and yellow figure with a bowtie appeared.

"Chao choa" The fairy thingy said.

"So that's what it is? A chao? Not a fairy animal?" Amy asked.

"Almost. He's my best friend along with you" Cream said.

"Oh I'm flattered Cream" Amy smiled.

"Cream, do you know anything about me and Amy? The real us" I asked.

"You are quite cocky, brave, selfless and loves chilidogs very much. You love adventures, running and fighting Eggman and outsmart him with Tails" Cream said.

"So...I'm like a hero to all my kind? But I don't know who this egg guy is? Is he a Humpty Dumpty person?" I asked.

"He's just a obese human shaped like an egg. His real name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik but he changed his name for some reason. But for the years you defeated him he's gone crazier. He even kidnapped me, Cheese and my mom but you came to save us. He even turns animals into robots to do his bidding and make his empire. He made a copy of you called Metal Sonic" Cream tells us more of Eggman.

When she mentioned the last part it hit me, "Metal Sonic?"

"Sonic mentioned a robot counterpart in his dream last night" Amy said.

"You did?" Cream asked.

"I dreamed of when I saved Amy from this Metal Sonic" I said.

"Amy told me that story. The dream was real. That's where you two met each other" Cream said.

"I must've been quite young when I first met him" Amy said.

"You said you were seven years old when you met him" Cream said.

"Okay. I think I got that" I said.

"And you were 10 at the time" Cream said.

"Man. I was truly a hero back then" I said.

"Did I also had a special weapon? My hammer?" Amy asked Cream.

"Yes, the piko piko hammer. You either just pull it out of nowhere or just summon it by waving your hand or snap your fingers" Cream said.

"What do you mean like...WHOA!" I saw a large hammer appear in Amy's hand, "Where did this come from?" Amy was startled.

"You did that yourself" Cream said.

Amy held the hammer with both her hands, "It sure looks heavy but I can lift it" Amy said.

"Looks like a mallet than a hammer" I said.

"Well, what Cream says is true it is a hammer. But do I really bash enemies like that?" Amy asked.

"See for yourself outside" Cream said.

Outside the house, we placed some rocks to see how strong Amy is with the hammer.

"HYAAAAH!" Amy did her first move but the rock didn't budge by the hit, "Huh? It didn't break?"

"Do it harder Amy" I urged Amy.

"Okay" Amy then blew on her hands and rubs them together before grabbing the handle of the hammer, "YAAAAAAGH!" She swung the hammer and whacked the rocks away.

Amy watched in amazement what she just did, "Whoa! I feel powerful" She looks at her hammer grinning.

"Wow, it's like you have physical super strength" I said.

"Maybe I have" Amy said.


	3. Friends

**10/12/19**

**7 Reviews, 4 Favs, 3 Follows**

**Usually I think that some people who suffer from amnesia can sometimes panic if they have a flashback. I don't know if that's natural for amnesia but to me its a possibility. I'm not sure. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next day was very nervous for us because Tails invited our friends over to help us remember them. Though that's gonna be hard when our forgotten memories are trap deep inside our brains. Just like the real old self is trapped deep within.

"I'm so nervous. What if they think we are faking it?" Amy pacing back and forth from all the stress that's killing her.

"Please tell me this Shadow guy is a nice guy? Does he even like me before?" I asked Tails anxiously.

"Well you two are rivals" Tails said.

"How? Just because we look alike?" I asked.

"You both are equally fast" Tails said.

"Okay but is he like mean and scary?" I asked again.

"Nah, just a sourface" Tails said.

Just then, our friends walked in the workshop. Man, I'm so nervous my body is telling me to spindash. Keep calm, Sonic. Keep calm.

"Okay don't panic" Amy said.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it for our two amnesic friends" Tails said.

"Hmph, So Faker and his fangirl has amnesia? Hmph, pathetic" That dark hedgehog scoffed emotionless.

"Tails, I don't think that dude shows any emotion or sympathy" I held onto Amy, hoping she could defend me since she has a hammer.

"Shadow, He can't remember you at all" Tails begged.

"Right, but Faker, you know that you and I always race and fight with each other but we have to work together in battles" Shadow said.

Something clicked in my head, something like a flashback.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"__Don't try to stop me, you blue rat!" Shadow roller skating away from me._

_"__Shadow, we need to come up with a plan! If you do it alone you'll lose or possibly die! This is no honor or justice that you're doing!" I tried to stop him from doing something suicidal._

_"__I don't care! I'm the ultimate lifeform!" Shadow sped off._

_"__Grrr! I should've knocked him out!" I sped up to catch up._

**_(End of flashback)_**

I was having a panic attack like something in me is trying to beat the amnesia me.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I held my head from all the minor memories scaring me.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but I think I'm remembering him! But I don't remember how we first met. What's happening in my head?! It's like I'm feeling scared all of a sudden!" I held Amy to calm my stress.

"Relax Sonic" Amy said.

"Is that natural for amnesia?" Silver asked.

"I know how that feels when I had amnesia" Shadow said.

"You remember Maria after all" Silver said.

"I first met Sonic in a city" Shadow said.

"Easy, Sonic. Calm down. Breathe normally" Amy stroking my quills to calm me down.

"I remember now that too" I said.

Now it was Silver's turn, "Okay. The name's Silver and I'm 200 years from the future, was tricked my Mephiles to erase you from history to prevent Solaris from being form when it was actually Mephiles being the part of Solaris" Silver explained a bit.

"You, 200 years from the future? Wouldn't your existence in this timeline cause a time paradox that could rewrite the past and change the future?" I asked.

"Well I'm stuck here since I need to keep the future safe. As long as my ancestors exist" Silver said.

"Okay. So you're on our side now?" I asked.

"Yes. I was foolish and naïve then" Silver said.

Then a lavender cat appeared, "You seem like a shy kitty cat. Have we met before?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm Blaze the Cat, princess of the Sol dimension" Blaze said.

"A princess?" I was surprised.

"We two have fought side by side after our first encounter" Blaze said.

Then I held my head to recall that memory. But nothing seems to spark a memory but there was something that made me remember a tiny bit of me going glowing yellow and her bright like the burning sunlight.

"And I can do this" She made fire appear in her palm.

"Aaahh! Your hand is on fire?!" I startled.

"I'm pyrokinetic, Sonic" Blaze said.

"Oh. So you're like a fire princess? Dangerous but cool" I said.

"Yes. And well... afraid of heights" Blaze shyly admitted.

"I figured. Cats don't like being high on trees. No offense" I said.

"None taken" Blaze said. Then the one echidna we've seen on picture appeared.

"You're Knuckles, right? Which explains those spikes on your knuckles" I said.

"Yes. I'm the strong one on the team" Knuckles said.

"Hmmm...Sorry, Nothing is giving me memories but it will come around" I said and looked at Shadow.

He seems very emotionless which I don't know why.

"If you're over 50 years old, how come you don't look like an immortal vampire?" I asked.

"Hmph, maybe because I don't have fangs to bite your neck off, idiot. But I will when this nightmare comes true" He chuckled evilly.

"If you will I hope I stab your heart, vampire" I grinned.

"Just try me" Shadow replied darkly.

"Hmph, you survived the sunlight which means you probably sucked blood to stay young" I chuckled.

"For your information, amnesia hog, I wasn't born regularly like everyone else, I was created. I never had a childhood because I was created by a scientist. Like a Frankenstein for example" Shadow getting annoyed with my jokes.

"Oh, sorry. Well, it does seem to bring a tiny memory of you. I can tell you're not lying about your real story" I said, a little convinced.

"Yes, it wasn't until you guys help me remember Maria Robotnik and my promise to protect humanity" Shadow said.

"We did?" Amy asked.

"Especially since you helped me" Shadow said.

"Really?" Amy got up.

"You showed me comfort" Shadow said.

I felt a little jealousy coming from my growls. I don't know why but it feels like maybe the old me has feelings for her.

Then there was this white bat girl in a heart jumpsuit, Sonic, If that's so you don't remember me, I'm Rouge the bat" Rouge said.

"Uh...nothing is helping me remember you, Rouge" I said.

"Let me give you something to remember. I'm Shadow's comrade and I love jewelry, especially the one Knuckles is guarding. Right Knuckie?" I saw her wink at Knuckles making him blush.

"Rouge!" Knuckles exclaims.

"Okay you two have a thing?" I asked.

"Nuh uh!" Knuckles denied.

"Hmm...whatever you say. Anyways, Silver, if you're from the future, can you predict things like when will Amy and I regain our memories?" I asked the silver-white teenage hedgehog.

"I don't predict, I protect the future from any apocalyptic disasters. Even if I see things in your future it cannot be told" Silver said.

"Man, this is gonna be hard for Amy and I to remember you guys. It's like we don't feel like our old selves anymore. And my speed, I don't feel like I'm the fastest thing alive" I sigh in disappointment.

Rouge looks at Shadow like something she's trying to give him an idea by body language or something.

"No, absolutely not! I am not going to help Faker!" Shadow glared at her.

"Why? Sonic is your only rival in your life. Without him you'll have no one to be equally matched with speed. You like competition when it comes to him. If Sonic suffers amnesia for the rest of his life, it won't be fun for you" Rouge said.

"Okay fine! I'll do it so I can have my rival back. When it's done it's back to business as usual" Shadow then said.

"Oh, I believe you miss Sonic. You're afraid that no one is like him if he doesn't remember you when he grows up" Rouge chuckled.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"I'm helping you remember how to run again. For you see, I'm a speedster too. I don't run, I hover skate" Shadow said.

"Okay. Then let's get started" I said.

"And as for Amy, she'll be trained by me" Rouge said.

"Okay, but please be gentle. I don't know why I feel like I'm afraid to lose her" I said, unsure why I feel like worry about her. Is that the old me kicking in?

"Maybe Big Blue" Rouge said.

**x**

Later, Shadow and Silver brought me to a high school track field. Man, I feel a little scared that I won't control my speed again. And I think Shadow won't have a care if I got hurt.

"Just be easy on him. He's not our old Sonic. And please show care for him" Silver being very serious with Shadow.

"Right. Okay Sonic, we'll start at normal speed" Shadow starts to instructs me.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Gotta go fast!" Shadow started to hover-skate while I ran.

I tried my best to catch up with him. But something in me made me wanna compete with him. I don't know what the old me is trying to do but I followed my instinct. I hope to god I don't lose control of my running speed, "Gotta go fast!" It came in my thoughts as I ran.

"WHOOOA!" I felt myself go faster than normal speed, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" I couldn't steer my legs when I accidentally crashed into Shadow.

"UGH! What the hell Faker!" Shadow glares at me after we crashed.

"Uh, my bad?" I nervously got off of him.

"Let's just try this again" He dusts himself off.

"Okay Shadow" I got back to the tracks.

"And next time, don't act like a child that can't do anything right" he glared at me.

"Alright Alright" I groaned.

"As much as I wanna help but you need to remember about speed and winning. The real Sonic loves challenges and never turns back" Shadow said.

"Okay, Speed and winning it is" I said.

"And try not to be clumsy this time" Shadow said.

We two got to the start line again and crouched down ready to race again.

"Gotta go fast!" I spoke out before we ran.

Come on, Sonic! You want to get back the old you, you gotta be like the old you! You can do it Sonic, believe in yourself!

"It's all about speed!" I ran really fast and passed by Shadow.

"Huh? You're doing it Sonic!" I heard Silver cheer.

Everything around me were like slow motion in a time. The birds in the air were flapping very slowly. But now I can tell Shadow began using his speed to catch up.

"Memory getting in your think skull, Faker?" He grinned and passed by me.

"Oh no you don't!" I boosted up my speed but it was too fast, "WHOOOOOAAAA!"

I went so fast that I had a blue trail after me, Shadow was getting one too. I went around the track field so fast my speed was making a swirl wind.

"WHOAAAA!" I crashed into Shadow again.

"AAAGH! Good start but too hard" Shadow groaned.

"I guess so" I chuckled nervously.

"At least you're trying to remember. I know how that feels" Shadow said and pushed me off.

"Yes, now about the attacks I do?" I asked him.

"You mean spindashing like this?" Shadow said and demonstrates by spinning.

I watched how he did that and tried to do the same but I just fall over.

"Ugh! That hurt" I groaned.

"Try it again but faster" Shadow said.

"Man, this is gonna be hard for me, Shadow. It's like the old me is trapped in my mind" I said.

"Try to dig deep! Watch me again!" Shadow spins into a ball again.

I looked and then got down to curl into a ball. Then out of nowhere I somehow curled to a ball and bounced. Almost like I'm a pinball but I can't see where I'm bouncing at. That's when I crashed into Shadow but apparently, I crashed into Silver.

"Ugh...this is gonna be tougher than I thought. Are you really trying to remember?" Silver asked, tapping his finger on the ground since I'm on top of his back.

"Yes. Wonder how Amy's doing with Rouge?" I said.

"Perhaps the same as you. Can you get off my back please?" Silver said.

"Oh, sorry" I got off of him, "I don't know how we got hit in the head that gave us amnesia. Amy and I thought that maybe someone or something attacked us" I explained.

"Attacked you? Hmmmm" Silver was starting to look suspicious.

"What? Do you know any enemies that hates me and Amy?" I asked.

"No but it could be anyone. It could be Eggman but he hasn't attacked Station Square for a month" Silver said.

"Well, whoever or whatever it was, I hope I'll remember the incident. Let's go see how Amy's doing" I said.

"Agreed. And don't act so stupid the next time I try to get your thick faded memories to remember" Shadow glared.

"Stop it, vampire! I'm trying really hard to remember but everything in my head is like a fog lost in the area. You said you had amnesia once, you should understand the same feeling of suffering amnesia" I glared back.

"Shadow, I said go easy on him. He's trying hard and you can't simply force him to remember in one day. Amnesia is a very hard thing for a person to regain their memories through time" Silver said.

"Fine, but I hate saying this but I really want my rival back. It's not the same without the only rival I have" Shadow said.

"We'll get him back. It just takes time for our Sonic to remember his life and his memories" Silver said.

"It's gonna take probably a while for my memories to come back" I said.


	4. Chili Dog

**10/17/19**

**12 Reviews, 6 Favs, 5 Follows**

**Usually if something happened to your memories, I would put something that means a lot to me in a box. To remember everything about my old life. Or a scrapbook or photo album that I keep to remember. Like from DeviantArt I saved every of my fan character drawn by other artists and printed in photos to remember them. Because printing in papers would mean that papers would turn yellow over time when I'm long gone. **

**I never had amnesia but box of memories can be very helpful if you forgotten something. **

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

"Come on girl! Show me!" Rouge urged me to attack her with my hammer.

"I don't like hurting any of my close friends like that, Rouge" I said.

"Come on, give me your best shot Rose. I'll be fine!" Rouge assured.

"Okay, HYAAAAAAH!" I swung my hammer at her.

Rouge jumped up as I tried to hit her. But I lost control when I couldn't get the grip of my hammer right.

"Hold it tighter" Rouge said.

"I don't know how!" I complained, "Let's stop, please! I don't think it's a regular hammer! I think it has feelings" I said, but I have a feeling that this hammer is more than just a hammer.

"It's only you who can summon it. Either by fear or anger" Rouge said.

"I don't think it has anything to do with fear or anger" I said.

"You usually use it when you get angry with Sonic for missing dates" Rouge said.

"What? The old me does that? No, I wouldn't do that" I did not believe her.

"Never mind that sweetie" Rouge said.

"Why would the old me try to bash Sonic with her hammer? That would be a psycho thing to do" I said, upset that Rouge would talk about that.

"Well you were not good at controlling your anger when you were younger" Rouge said.

"Please, maybe I was just a kid. Kids don't act like mature adults. Whatever I did I must be matured now" I said.

"You also fight robots with it" Rouge said.

"But I don't remember, Rouge. It's not that simple. The old me is trapped in my mind. I don't know how long she'll come back" I sighed.

"Just watch and learn" Rouge took my hammer and spins it until she got it on her shoulder.

But when she was gonna swing it she instead loses balance and landed on her bottom, "Urgh! Okay maybe I don't know how to use it"

"I said that the hammer has feelings of its own. Not it's mind" I said.

"Okay. Wanna do something else to help you remember?" Rouge asked.

"I'm just gonna look for Sonic. He's probably having trouble with his speed just like I'm having trouble with my hammer" I said.

"Okay then Amy" Rouge said as I went looking for him.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"For the last time, I'm not emo, a vampire, or a creep! Stop judging me by what I look like!" Shadow was looking pissed right now.

"Hello? Me with amnesia? I'm not your old Sonic. You're gonna have to get used to amnesia Sonic" I chuckled at his no sense of humor.

"Hmph, I see a little cockiness in you. Perhaps this will help you remember" Shadow sneaked up to the hot dog stand and stole a chili dog without getting caught.

"What are you doing? That's stealing" I said.

"I'm an anti-hero. I don't care what I do. This is what our Sonic likes to eat. A disgusting unhealthy chili dog" He hands me the chili dog.

"Gee, thanks. If you really hate me, why are you showing little care for me?" I asked, sniffing the chili dog to make sure it's clean and nothing related to health code violation.

"Go on, have it" Shadow urged.

I took the chili dog and took a bite out of it and taste it, "Mmmmm a little spicy and delicious"

"Any memory in your head?" Silver asked.

"No but I remember how yummy the chili dog is" I said, munching on the chili dog.

"It's your favorite food" Silver said.

"The only favorite food?" I asked as I finished my food.

"Yeah it is" Silver said.

"Then I do remember since my tongue and did not reject the stuff" I said.

Just then, my quills started to stand up like an alarm. I felt a tingling feeling in my fur like someone is in trouble. I don't know what it is but I ran in super speed into the city. I can feel that it's Amy in trouble and she needs my help.

"Get back you perverts! Stay away from my innocence you creep!" I can hear Amy in the alley.

Something made me angry and I feel a little darkness trying to consume my conscience but I held back.

When I arrived, I saw some mean gangsters trying to get near, "Hey! Let her go!" I shouted at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sonic!" One of them, a weasel said holding out a crowbar.

"Don't even try!" My voice sounded distorted with tiny of darkness.

Without thinking I spindashed at the weasel and his gang.

"Oh god OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" I heard one of the men scream as I attacked.

The impact I did at them sent them to the brick walls but I didn't stop there, I can't control it!

"Keep your filthy hands away from her or I'll slice them off like a savage hungry predator" I growled viciously to scare them.

"Never again! Let's go!" The weasel ran away with his gang.

"Sonic?" I heard Amy.

"Amy" I ran up to her and hugged her for dear life. I don't know what's making me feel like I want her.

"What was that Sonic?" Amy asked in shock while hugging me back.

"I don't know. My rage took over" I said.

"Your rage? You became like darker and more violent" Amy described it.

"I don't know what I was feeling but I felt angry and scared that if something happened to you, I would lose myself" I said.

"You mean it?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's like I'm your savior. What were you doing in the city all by yourself?" I asked.

"I was looking for you everywhere but it looks like you found me" Amy said.

"There you are, Sonic. Why did you run off?" Silver flying in along with Shadow hover skating.

"I sensed Amy in danger and beat up three thugs with ease" I explained.

"How?" Silver asked.

"I suddenly felt angry and got the strength to put these guys into submission" I said.

"Oh, I know what this is about. You care for your fan girl. Our old Sonic would always go nuts when he senses danger and damsel in distress when his quills and fur starts tingling" Shadow explained.

"Yeah, it seems that you have a thing for Amy. Well, sorta" Silver said.

"What?!" I blushed.

"Well you care about her safety" Silver said.

"Uh...tell me you're lying?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, since you saved her from Metal Sonic years ago" Shadow said.

"Uhhhhh….. okay" Amy blushed as well.

"You two love birds should go out together" Shadow grins.

"What?! No!" I blushed.

"Just testing you" Shadow said.

"I don't think we amnesia hedgehogs are in a love relationship" Amy said.

"Just friends" I said.

"Whatever you say, lovers" Silver smirked.

"Let's go Amy" I said to Amy, going with her away from Silver and Shadow.

But I do feel a tiny love for Amy. I just don't know if I care about her well-being or her love. But does Amy feel the same if it's really not fan girl love.

**x**

We arrived back at the workshop see if there's more to remember. At least I remember that I'm a chili dog fan.

"Hey Sonic, what is this?" Amy found something.

I looked over and she found something made of sea shells. Something clicked in my mind. A memory telling me that Amy made sea shells for me that would bring me good luck and protect me from the water.

"Yes...You made it for me Amy" I took it for a closer look.

"I did?" Amy asked as she tries harder to remember by looking at the sea shell bracelet.

"Yes, to help me overcome my fear as I now recall" I said.

But I don't understand why the old me is scared of water. Maybe because of aqua-phobia.

"It seems that I did cared about you. But what I can remember is that I didn't want any nasty fan girls using you for fame and popularity. I think. Because if someone used you like a toy, you would feel emotionally hurt and angry" Amy explained.

"Yeah. But there's still more we need to remember" I said.

Something gave me an idea, "I got it! What if we look through our apartments and see whatever sparks a memory, we put them in a box? I call it the box of memories"

"Good idea Sonic" Amy agreed.

We got the help of finding Amy's house by the map app so we went there first.

"Let's hope we aren't late to pay bills" I said.

"Better hope not" Amy said.

**x**

A while later I was in my apartment and glad that my payment isn't until a month. Right now, to find something to trigger memories. Hopefully it will bring back the old me. My friends would feel so stressed out that I'm not the fastest thing alive anymore. Or even worse whenever this Eggman may strike again. There's gotta be a stronger memory that can awake my mind.

I found a hover board, "Hey, this looks familiar" I said to myself, then suddenly I had a flashback after looking at it.

**_(Flashback)_**

_I was racing alongside Tails and Knuckles at some tracks with three brids after us, one was green, one gray and the third one purple. They didn't seem really nice as they are desperate at competing in the race._

_"HERE I COME!" I was hover boarding right up the wall at the tracks with Knuckles and Tails._

_"__Not so fast!" The green bird came right after._

_"__I don't think so!" I hovered faster._

**_(End of Flashback) _**

We had futuristic hover boards? That's impossible. But I had another rival in hover boarding. A green hawk or an eagle? What kind of bird is he? But never mind, I got to find more of the stuff to remember.

The sea shell bracelet is one of the memories I remember so that should help me fully remember. The hover board is one but it's too big to fit in the box. I guess I'll have to carry it. Huh? Another bracelet with a green pearl. This almost feels familiar.

Something clicked in my head about a cute magenta chihuahua fairy dog and me as a furry wolf mix hedgehog. Was it that dream that Amy mentioned about? Maybe I should ask her more what she saw.

I found a scrapbook of me and my friends celebrating my birthday. But something clicked in my mind that there was a younger me from the past. Weird? Did he come from time traveling just like Silver?

There was a picture of me and the young me. He sure looks like me back when I saved Amy as a kid. So, it must be like an alternate past self.

Another scrapbook of me traveling with this chihuahua fairy dog. And a few pictures of me as a real scary wolf mix hedgehog only at night time. Was I bitten by a werewolf or cursed? It doesn't make any sense.

And here's a picture of an Arabian ring and a stylish medieval sword. But oddly I haven't got them around here. It's way too ancient or like a fairytale.

I wonder what Amy found.


	5. Twinkle Park

**10/23/19**

**14 Reviews, 7 Favs, 6 Follows**

**Usually I don't know if anyone with amnesia still has their old selves coming around when their mind and memory are slowly recovering. Sometimes a person that has no amnesia, they still have their inner childhood behavior within. Even if they're teens or adults. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV) **

I walked down the halls where Amy lives next door to me. I hope she's gotten a few memories back by finding something that triggers her memory. I knocked on the door and she answered.

"Sonic, I think I found some more to remember" Amy said.

"What did you find Amy?" I asked.

"Those I wore as a kid" She held out a green blouse, orange skirt and blue and white shoes.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, my Sonic plush doll and the purple rose in a glass picture frame" Amy showed them to me.

When I looked at the wilted purple rose, it seemed familiar to me. Did I give her that rose?

"Hmmmm when did you get that?" I wondered.

"I have no idea" Amy said as she let me inside of her apartment, "Perhaps it was by you. But I felt a tiny memory that you promised you would never leave me"

"You do?" I was surprised.

"These words meant a lot to me" Amy said.

"I suppose it's true" I said.

"I guess we were lovers but I'm not sure if we are because we are young" Amy said.

"Could have been a friendly gift. What else did you find?" I wondered.

"Well I found these cards" Amy held out some cards.

"Tarot cards? Are you like a gypsy or something?" I asked.

"I got these when I was 8, they told me I was gonna meet you and it happened as it did in my dream" Amy said.

"Hmm...there seems to be a tiny locked memory in my head when we first met as kids. Something about you saying that your tarot cards lead you to me about being destined to marry. And I kinda ran off because of your...crazy obsession of me?" My ears droop down anxiously.

"Uhhhh yeah but what we've listened I've matured I think" Amy said.

"Hmmhm. But I dunno marriage have to wait" I shrugged off the thought of marriage.

"You don't think I'm a crazy stalker, do you?" Amy asked with her ears folded.

"Did I ever say that?" I replied.

"If there were pictures of me chasing you" Amy said.

"Maybe there Is..." I suddenly had a flashback.

**_(Flashback)_**

_"__COME HERE MY DARLING SONIC!" A younger Amy chased after me. Man, she can catch up with me._

_"__No way!" I denied her._

_"__Oh Sonikku! You can't outrun my love! We'd be a great married couple!" Amy kept chasing me._

_"__Nuh uh!" I shook my head but didn't see where I went._

_"__UGH!" I fell over and Amy grabs me in a tight hug._

_"__I got you now my Sonic!" She rubbed her cheek on my chest._

_"__AMY! CAN'T BREATHE!" I gasped for air._

_"__Whoops" Amy let me go._

_"__Haaah...ohhhhh" I panted out._

_"__This is so romantic Sonic. Can't we go on a date?" Amy sighs dreamily._

_"__Nuh uh, I'm too young to be dating, Ames. You're too young too" I complained._

_"__Dawwww" Amy sighs sadly._

_"__But you wanna know something? You really start to get fast as me" I said._

_"__Really?" Amy smiled._

_"__Yep little cute Rose. Now I gotta..." I was stopped by Amy._

_"__Take this" Amy gave me a flower._

_"__Ummm...Thanks Amy" I nervously gave her a smile._

_"__You're so cute when you blush" Amy giggled._

_"__Aw man. But again, thanks Amy" I said._

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"Uhh...yeah. Perhaps we were very young and immature to understand about love" I smiled nervously.

"Yeah we sure was" Amy sweatdrops.

"Well, I wonder if we'll...no it's not me" I was gonna suggest something but decided not.

"We'll what?" Amy asked.

"You know..." I couldn't say.

"Go on a date?" Amy guessed.

"Well...maybe. It's just what if the old me is not very good at dating a girl?" I asked.

"Maybe we just go for a walk in the park?" Amy suggested.

"Something popped in my head. Something like an amusement park that was called Twinkle Star?" I said, not sure what it was called.

"Sure thing. Lets go" Amy said.

**x**

We got to Twinkle Park and found the entrance there. So, it was Twinkle Park. There were a few tiny memories that I can remember but it's just too short.

"Hmmm, cute couples go in for free" Amy read the sign.

"I'll say free since I need to save money" I suggested.

"Okay Sonic" Amy took my hand and we walked in pretending being a cute couple.

Why do I feel strange holding her? I feel warm at the sight of her. Does the old me missed out on everything about what real love is about than just being hero? Well perhaps it is what I've missed.

"Sonic, I think I remember this place. But...you never had time to hang out with me" Amy said with a sad sigh.

"When?" I asked.

"You were gone into some fairytale and I didn't believe your excuse" Amy said.

Something about a fairytale. Was it that sword or a genie ring? I can't remember but what Amy said was no lie.

"Ames, I don't remember what the old me did but I hope he'll come back and realize how sorry he was to you for missing out on spending time with you. But me with amnesia would be different" I held her hand.

"I guess I'll forgive for both then and now" Amy smiled.

"Thanks. Now to make it up. Tag!" I tagged her.

Giggling Amy follows me to a shooting game in the park.

"Hello there cute couple. Try out this new shooting game" The man running the game said.

"How is this done?" I asked.

"It's simple, shoot the target, the closer to the middle the more points" The man said.

I was handed over a rifle and after getting instructions I targeted the target.

"Steady steady!" I spoke in my mind keeping steady. And when I pulled the trigger I hit near the middle and after reloading I got a bullseye.

"Congratulations! You just got highscore" The man showed I got 200 points.

"For that you win a cute plush" I was given a golden hedgehog plush, is that me it represent?

"Thanks but I think this girl deserves it" I gave it to Amy.

"Oh thank you Sonic!" Amy smiled.

Something really reminds me of transforming into a yellow glowing hedgehog like the star or the sun.

Something Blaze reminded me of that she glowed as well.

"It's so cute Sonic" Amy hugs the plush.

It made me smile that Amy was happy with the plushy super me or something.

"Yeah it is" I smiled back.

"Lets go for that ride" Amy pointed at a tunnel of love. But I shook my head at that.

"Nah, I think that one" I pointed at the roller coaster.

That's when Amy did the cute begging eyes to change my mind, "Oh boy. No no no...Aaaagh alright" I gave in for those eyes.

"No one can resist the cuteness" Amy giggles.

"Hilariously cute but I'm not gonna fall for that next time" I chuckled.

We went to the tunnel of love and sat in a swan boat. And soon we came into the tunnel seeing pink and red lights.

"Uhhh...too lovey and way too cute for a guy to see" I pretended to sound like I was gonna be sick.

"It's not that bad" Amy said.

"What am I gonna do?" I said.

"Enjoy the ride Sonic" Amy said.

"As long as you're having fun" I said.

"Awww Sonic" Amy leaned her head on my shoulder.

I gasped softly when she did that but I felt happy; I don't know why but maybe it was something that I missed in my old life. Perhaps my old life focused on responsibilities of being a the world's greatest hero than having any time spending with someone who wanted to have fun with me.

After coming out of the tour, we started look for some other ride. I thought of riding the rollercoaster but I don't think Amy has the stomach for that. Probably not a good idea. I looked at the Ferris wheel, that sounds safe.

"Lets go to the ferris wheel" I suggested.

"Ok Sonic" Amy agreed.

We headed there and got on to a seat. As we were brought up to the top, the wheel stopped allowing us to have a view.

"Look at the sunset Soni...kku" Amy nearly said my nickname without knowing it. Perhaps her old self is coming around.

"Sonikku?" I looked at her.

"It just came to me" Amy smiled nervously.

"Oh, It sounds nice to me, Ames" I said her nickname.

"Ames?" Amy looked at me.

"Yes just as I have mine you have one" I said.

"Awww cut that out" Amy teasingly said.

Suddenly, we felt the ride shook violently which made us startled, "What the?!" I looked down and saw a blue metal robot that looks like me. It was trying to cut the metal wires to make the ride fall.

"It's trying to make the ride fall!" I said and got off the seat.

"What do we do?!" Amy got up as well.

But we were too high up so I guess I have to follow my old Sonic instinct, "Hang on!" I carried Amy in bridle style as I jumped off the ride, landing 40 ft down without any injuries or broken bones. I don't know how I'm standing but glad we're on the ground, "Go hide, now!"

"Okay Sonic, and be careful" Amy begged and goes into hiding.

"I will. Hey Metal me! Over here!" I called out the metallic me.

It made robotic noises but obviously no words. It probably can't talk. Something in a flash through my mind, something made me see about the incident but I couldn't see when I got tackled, "Agh!"

Metal Me was choking my neck with its metallic claw hands, "Agh!" I couldn't breathe! Then I saw a gun from near the shooting game. It's nearly a few inches from me. I ride reaching with my weak arm and grabbed it, "Choke...on...this!" I shot him in the face which made him let go.

I gasped and coughed harshly from nearly suffocating. But he then turned and his eyes glowed brighter red.

"Alright! You got it!" I spin into a ball and dashed at him.

But he did the same thing as I did and I got whacked against the damaged Ferris wheel that's leaning slightly, "Agh! How did he...Whoa!" I moved to the side from almost getting stabbed by his claw hands.

I dodged again when he slams his fists onto the ground trying to get me off balance.

"So you want it rough?! I give you rough!" I shouted.

Bad move when he dashed at me and clawed my left arm like a bear, "AAAGGGHHH!" I screamed in pain. The scratch was so painful it made me bleed badly!

I backed away slowly, unable to heal in time which seemed impossible, "Back off!" I glared but still in pain.

That's when something whacked him hard, sending him flying at the damaged Ferris wheel, causing it to fall on him. The people screamed and ran to get to safety from the ride coming down.

"Stay dead you robot!" Amy said while holding the hammer.

"Amy...Agh..." I tried to ease the pain.

"Sonikku! You're bleeding!" Amy ran over in concern.

"We need to go, now! That robot could be alive right now!" I held her with my good arm.

Indeed I was right when the robot lifted the debris off.

But then two hedgehogs that we know came in, "Metal Sonic! I should've known you were making innocent people running in fear!" Silver said.

"You two get out of here! You're in no position to fight when you have amnesia!" Shadow ordered us.

"Alright, let's go Amy!" I ran with Amy while Shadow and Silver took care of Metal Sonic. Despite the wound I manage to get support by Amy.

"Stay with me, Sonic. Don't black out" Amy said while supporting me.

"I'm trying" I groaned while we ran back to the apartment.

**x**

Back inside, Amy took me to the bathroom to patch me up.

"Where did that robot come from? He could've killed you if it weren't for me" Amy said while putting alcohol on my wounds which stung painfully.

"Aaaaghh! I don't know. Maybe that robot was being ordered to kill me. Ow! And he really had metallic claw hands to claw me like an animal with sharp claw" I groaned from the pain.

"Hold still Sonic. I know it stings but relax" Amy said. I took a deep breath as Amy fixes my wounds.

"At least I don't need stitches" I groaned a little.

"Yeah. It must be the same robot that kidnapped me in the first place" Amy said.

"Must be" I said as she bandaged my arm.

"But something made me lose my guard. I saw a flash in my mind. The incident when we were unconscious but I couldn't see what it was" I said.

"You suppose Metal is responsible for our memory loss?" Amy guessed.

"I don't know. But the way he copied my moves, it seems that his has a program to copy anyone's combat moves. I hope Shadow and Silver made it out alive" I said.

"I sure hope. But I'm glad we made it out alive" Amy said and hugs me gently.

"Yeah, but I'm injured and I don't know if I can protect the city. The people are probably gonna wonder why Sonic is not himself" I said.

"Even I. Ohhh I feel useless without my memories fully restored" Amy sighs sadly.

"We'll get our memories, Ames. We better not rush it. Just like Silver said, regaining memories takes time" I held her face to look at me.

She was starting to cry I could tell, "But Sonic, you could have easily beaten Metal Sonic if you remembered how. Don't you feel like a failure in this state?" Amy cried.

"I was but I couldn't remember his weakness. That's why I failed but trying again is what counts, Ames. Failing would mean giving up too easily" I said.

"I suppose Sonic. But I'm glad you're alive still" Amy hugged me.

"Yeah. And Amy, I have to admit, this is the first date we ever did without interruptions until the end" Sonic said.

"You could say that. You were so kind giving me that plush to me and accompany me on that tunnel of love" Amy said. I wiped off Amy's tears.

"Yeah, it was kinda fun. But I got injured when the junk robot almost killed me. I can't let the public see that I got injured. I guess I have to wear a hoodie jacket. I barely wear any pants. It's not even my thing" I said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Sonic you can't live disguised" Amy objects.

"Not disguised, just wearing a hoodie jacket" I said.

"Are you afraid of your image? Everyone gets hurt" Amy said.

"I didn't say that. I just say they can't see me easily injured" I said.

"Why? Everyone gets injured from anything" Amy said.

"Heroes don't. I don't tell want them to see that I'm not a hero just because I'm suffering amnesia" I said.

"But what do everyone else see me as? A heroine or a damsel?" Amy questioned.

"What you did was quite heroic so the former is the answer. You saved my life as I did with yours" I said.

"I guess you're right. We were heroes" Amy said.

"Yes" I turned and gave one more hug to Amy.


	6. Feelings

**10/29/19**

**15 Reviews, 9 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

I was laying in bed with Sonic after the attack yesterday from Metal Sonic. He's going to pay for hurting Sonic, big time. I fear of losing my Sonikku. I don't know why but I just feel like I really love him. One thing for sure is that we don't get in the headlines of the newspapers.

Then I heard Sonic wake up, "Ames?"

"Sonic, you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Never been better Ames" Sonic groans.

"Do you suppose your speed can physically heal your wound in one day than just a week?" I asked.

"Yes, as I seem to have super speed, I seem to heal fast than normal" Sonic said.

I removed the bandages on his arm to check the wound. It was sorta healing slowly but not quickly. I wrapped back on his arm so that his wounds heal in no time, perhaps a day or more.

"Should I get out on a run to see if you're right?" Sonic wondered.

"I'm not so sure Sonic. You can't seem to remember your running skills. You can't seem to control or see where you're going when you run fast" I said.

"You worry about me, do you?" He asked.

"Yes I am Sonikku" Amy said.

"Why do women have to be so compassionate to a man?" Sonic groans in annoyance.

"Because I care Sonic" Amy said as we head outside.

"Very cute from you, Ames" Sonic said as he wore a jacket hoodie to hide his bandaged arm.

**x**

Once outside, we saw some civilians read the newspapers.

"I have a bad feeling about this" I said as I saw what the headline read, "Metal Sonic defeated, Where's Sonic?" The headline read.

"Oh shit. What can I do to convince the public?" Sonic putting a hoodie over his head.

"Explain that we're suffering amnesia and don't know our fighting styles" I suggested.

"They'll laugh. We need proof by someone who already knows we are suffering amnesia" Sonic suggested.

"You're right. Let's find clues" I said.

"Not clues, our friends know our amnesia. They should help us" Sonic said.

"Let's go back to Tails workshop. I'm sure he'll figure something out for the people to understand why we're missing. Silver and Shadow were the ones that fought Metal Sonic" I said, holding his hand.

"Good idea Ames" Sonic agreed.

**(Sonic's POV) **

We arrived at the workshop finding Tails repairing his plane. I was feeling desperate for myself. The public are wondering why I'm missing because they don't know that me and Amy have amnesia. I can't face the public and tell them my reason because they would probably laugh or replace me.

"Tails, you got to help us. The public is wondering why we left the battle yesterday" I said.

"We fear that the public might laugh in disbelief that we have amnesia" Amy said.

"I'll go speak to them with you two" Tails said.

"We are gonna need all of our friends to tell the public. No offense Tails but adults don't believe in young children that try to tell the truth" I said.

'Hey I'm smart enough to know what I'm doing. Our friends support us to tell the truth" Tails said.

"I suppose" I said.

Just then, I felt another flash in my head. I see me and Amy hiking in the woods but then everything was like shifting in my head. Like memories scrambled up but I see a silhouette figure trying to kill us.

"Aaaahhhh!" I freaked out and held my head.

"Sonic!" Tails and Amy got to me.

"I remember the woods!" I groaned.

I shut my eyes tightly from all the stress in me whenever a tiny memory pops in my mind.

"Calm down buddy!" Tails pleaded.

"I'm trying to but it's too hard" I groaned.

That's when Amy kissed me on the lips, "Mphm?!"

I don't know how that happened out of nowhere but I felt like I was frozen and less stressed. Eventually she pulled away.

"That will ease your stress" Amy said after kissing me.

I was very stunned when she did that but I felt calm and relaxed, "Um, thanks Amy" I blushed really red after that.

"Anyways, Shadow and Silver should help us tell the public about this. I heard their story of the Twinkle Park incident" Tails said.

"Okay that's a relief" I said.

"But we better get the others" Tails said.

"Okay Tails" I said.

**x**

We first went to find Cream and her mother.

"Oh hi Tails, and Hi Mr. Sonic and Miss Amy" Cream greeted us.

"Cream, you think you can come along with Cheese and your mom?" Tails asked.

"Sure, if there's something you need to tell me"

"We got an announcement to make" Tails explained.

**x**

After explaining everything we then got to Silver and Blaze's apartment

"An announcement you say? Then I'll come along" Silver said.

"Me too" Blaze agrees with him.

**x**

We then went to find Shadow in his apartment. Even though I don't like his emotionless attitude but I just hope he can help us.

"Alright fine, I'll do this to have Faker back. It's killing my ass when he's not the old rival I know" Shadow said after we explained our plan.

"Good, Lets go then" I said.

**x**

We then went to the so called Chaotix's office.

"Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog" A purple chameleon saw me.

"Yes, and we need your help at once. Amy and I got amnesia" I said.

"Knuckles wasn't kidding. So, you both really have amnesia? Alright, depends what it is" He said as a crocodile and a bee came.

**x**

After gathering most of our friends, we got to the city hall. Is this why this city has humans and my kind live together in peace? Well never mind that, right now we have to announce. But I'm too shy to be on TV since I'm not their old hero.

"Sonic, it's gonna be okay I promise" Tails said.

"I'm just so nervous, Tails. I'm not your best pal that you know" I said.

"Remember, as a team we are unbeatable" Tails smirks.

"Okay, got it" I nodded.

"Sometimes I worry about my...Sonikku" Amy blushes when she said that by her old self kicking in.

"Amy, cut that out" I replied.

"Old me kicking in Sonic, I can't help it" Amy said.

**x**

A while later when I was on TV and the public already felt convinced about me and Amy's condition. Some believe me, some were in disbelief, some think it's funny. I don't care but I had to get it out. And the mayor of the city, he sorta believed the story.

"Well Mr. Sonic, if something happens to the city, Shadow and Silver will take your place as heroes until your memories come to you" The mayor said.

"Thank you. I'd say the same to Amy" I said.

"I need safety too" Amy said.

"If Faker becomes a coward, I'll protect you" Shadow puts his arm around her.

That made me growl in territorial as I pulled her away from him, "I don't trust any males flirting my...Ames" I blushed at what I just said but I quickly growled at him.

"Whatever you say Sonikku" Shadow scoffs.

How dare he stole that nickname from Amy! My fur was getting frizzy and angry as I held Amy in my arms for protection.

"Sonic please calm down" I heard her beg.

I don't know what I'm doing but I shook it off, "I don't know what came over me" I pulled her along with me and walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as I walked with her.

"Away from the drama and my embarrassment from Shadow" I said, pulling her along as we are outside.

"Sonic you're starting to freak me out when you act like that" Amy said.

"I'm just scared for you, Ames. I don't know why and I don't know why my instincts are making me feel like this. I'm scared that I might lose you. If anyone knows that the only thing I care about would endanger you" I held her close to me.

"Sonic, I don't want to change you for who you are. And with my hammer I can defend myself" Amy said.

"You saw what Shadow did, he touched you and I nearly freaked out. I don't trust him going near you" I said.

"He toyed with you maybe" Amy said.

"He did? Did you even look at him?!" I asked seriously.

"No, but you really overreact" Amy said.

I sighed heavily and looked at the seashell bracelet and the pink half heart friendship bracelet hanging on my wrist, "Ames, I can't lose you. If I want my old life back I need you. Same way when you need me"

"I want mine back too Sonic" Amy said, tears running down her face.

My ears folded back to see her cry like this, "Ames, the thing that matters is that we are wearing friendship bracelets"

"I just wish how we were before we lost our memories" Amy pulled me into a hug crying on my chest.

She's right, we don't remember our life with each other before we lost our memories. I carried her in bridle style and carefully sped up to my apartment.

**x**

Once inside, we sat down on the bed. I held out my photo albums that I found that could help bring our memories back. We checked the ones where Amy and I had our moments. Some were awkward when Amy hugs me and there were a few when I cowardly get uncomfortable with her affection.

"Man, you really were quite a hugger" I chuckled at a pic of her hugging me tight.

"Uhhhh I guess" Amy chuckled.

Next was one of me munching a chilidog while giving thumbs up, "Heh, I guess I am a chili dog master" I chuckled.

"You and your stomach. I don't know how you have a fast metabolism" Amy said, flipping to the pages.

"And here's a pic of me giving Tails a brofist" I saw a pic of me and Tails.

"There it is! Now I remember" she points at the picture of me as a werewolf hedgehog and with a cute magenta chihuahua fairy.

"The dream was not lying. You remember it was me as the werewolf hedgehog" I said.

"So the dreams we get are helping us remember a few memories of our past" Amy said.

"Yes, clearly" I said.

"Can you remember the incident in the woods? Because I can't" Amy asked.

"All I remember was just us in the woods and then nothing" I said.

"You said you've been having flashes of the incident and you saw a figure" Amy said.

"Yes but I didn't get a good look at it. Before I could see it all went black" I said.

"Perhaps it will come around" Amy said.

"I sure hope. Man, the wound has healed faster than expected" I said, feeling the wound healing a little bit and no pain.

"I don't know how you speed power works on your body like that. Were you born with it or gained it?" Amy asked.

"It could be that I'm born with it. My name has a meaning to speed" I said.

"Yeah. Tails was born with two tails allowing him to fly but his real name is Miles Prower, a pun on Miles per hour" Amy said.

"Yeah, and I think I remember when I met him, bullies were picking on him. I think that's what I remember" I said.

"For a young fox he's quite adorable" Amy said.

"Yes, and we grew up like brothers" I said, looking at the picture of him and I.

Amy looked at the picture too, "I feel like that you two are the best duo there is. I mean he told us that he has always found ways to outsmart Eggman" Amy said.

"Yes, he even told me the plane was mine originally" I said. But my ears folded again realizing I forgot how to operate a plane, "But I can't remember how to use it"

"You used to be a pilot but now...a speedster like a cheetah that run on land" Amy said.

"And you Amy, you remember any vehicle you've driven?" I asked Amy.

"No, but I remember a little bit of the hover board thing that flies. Like a surfer" Amy said.

"Okay. By the way Amy, that kiss you gave me when I was stressed, it felt kinda good. Wait what am I saying?" I blushed in embarrassment.

"That? I wasn't thinking straight when I did that. I had to do something" Amy blushed.

"But you feel something for me still?" I wondered.

"My heart beat like crazy by looking at you" Amy said.

"Is that why the old you had a crush on me because I was her greatest hero?" I chuckled.

"Yeah it was" Amy laughed a bit and she scooted closer to me.

"Well, I don't know why the old me ran away from you. Perhaps he was a coward or too shy to talk to girls or fan girls" I said.

"Maybe. But for that you made it up for the date" Amy said.

"Well, amnesia me did, not the old me" I corrected her.

"Right" Amy nods and then gave me a smooch on the cheek.

"But still, it's been 3 days of amnesia. Our brains are slowly regaining tiny memories. Our friends and our people are counting on us" I lied down on the bed with the photo album on my chest.

"And doing the job while we recover" Amy lied down next to me, folding her hands behind her head.

"Can you remember anything about the werewolf me? Was I bitten or cursed?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm. I can't recall that but I'm sure someone explained everything to me of your condition" Amy said.

"Go and see if you have something in your journal" I suggested.

"Okay" Amy goes to see if she has her journal.

While waiting I was thinking of the incident in the woods. What could it be that made us lose our memories? We need to get to the area and find clues there. We are not professional to be like detectives or investigators. Could it be a person that attacked us? Or maybe something else.

Amy came back with her journal; it looked cute with flowers and it had a blue bookmark with it, "It says that I found out by talking with Professor Pickle" Amy said.

"What else does it say?" I asked.

"He also said that you were absorbed by a creature's dark power that turns you into a...Werehog every night?" Amy questioned herself.

"So I wasn't bitten, I was cursed. But why am I not a Werehog?" I asked.

"Well, from what I wrote it says that you permanently lost that form by a dark creature called Dark Gaia" Amy said.

"Incredible" I was surprised.

"Yeah, and that cute little chihuahua fairy was Light Gaia but you nicknamed him Chip" Amy said.

"Because he is bright I guess" I laughed.

"Hehehehe Sonic" Amy chuckled.

"Amy, how about we go investigate in the woods?" I suggested.

"You sure that's a good idea? What if we get lost?" Amy said.

"We need answers Ames. And we got maps in our phones" I said.

"As long as we know what we are doing" Amy said.

"If we are gonna get our memories we have to remember what happened to us in the woods" I said.

"Let's go see if we find the exact location again" Amy said.


	7. Investigation

**11/02/19**

**20 Reviews, 9 Favs, 8 Follows**

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

Sonic and I have decided to go to the forest where we woke up losing our memories. I brought my hammer with me in case that something or someone attacks us again.

"Okay I hope this is the right place" I said to Sonic.

"Yup, the trees and the big huge hole" Sonic said.

"Good, we better find more clues" I said and started looking.

"I'll go over to those boulders" Sonic said going over there.

"I'll check for footprints. There's always footprints when it comes to investigation" I said as I tried to find footprints near the hole.

I found that some were from me and Sonic, but who or what pushed us? Perhaps this thing is a ghost or something that flies.

"Found something Sonic?" I called for him.

"I only found those smash marks on the trees. They look like they're from your hammer or my spin dash. So we were ambushed by an enemy" Sonic said.

I went over to have a closer look and he was right, there has been a fight here.

"This enemy isn't like our kind" I said.

"No...it must've been a robot that tried to terminate us. Not like that familiar old movie" Sonic said.

"I can't remember the ambush" I said, so hard to remember it.

Sonic started to think as well, "The figure in the flashback was just too dark to see" Sonic said.

"Dig deep, Sonic. What did that figure look like?" I asked him.

"It's not coming to me, Ames. I'm sorry" Sonic sighs.

"Hmmmmm" I got up to look for more clues in the woods, there was a tree broken in two.

"Whoa, that tree looks like it got sliced" I said.

"Does it?" Sonic came to look.

"It's been cut clean off, not by a chainsaw but from a blade" I said.

"Damn, that enemy must've been a psychopath to kill us. I don't like this at all" Sonic said.

"Not good at all. I'm so worried now Sonikku" I hugged Sonic for comfort.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Whoever or whatever ambushed us was really a psychopath. And I don't think an enemy is our kind, more like a robot with a killer instinct. Could it be Metal Me or a different type of robot?

"Ames, we'll figure this out. When we are asleep our brains will surely give us a few memories" I hugged her back, stroking her quills.

"I suppose Sonic" Amy nuzzled on my chest.

"It's getting almost dark, Ames. I suggest we head back to the city" I said as I carried her in bridle style.

"Whoa, Aw thanks" She held to my neck as I carried her running.

**x**

We made it back to the city before dark. I placed Amy down as we got inside.

"You're starting to remember how to run without being clumsy" Amy said.

"I'm getting used to it Ames. And you got used to hang on" I said.

"Because I know you never drop me Sonikku" Amy said.

"You're one of a kind Amy" I said.

"Come to my apartment, Sonikku" Amy held my hand.

"Alright then" I followed Amy to her apartment.

I admit her apartment wallpaper walls are pink mixed with blue flowers, "My colors huh?" I smirked at her.

"Uhh yeah" Amy said.

"There's something that I remember. You were the best cooker" I said.

"Am I? Well let's see if I have my recipes still. You hungry?" Amy asked me.

"Uh yeah I am" I heard my stomach growl.

"I know you like chili dogs but that's for lunch. I should cook dinner for both of us. Ooh, how about spaghetti for dinner?" Amy said.

"Sounds perfect. I remember how to make chili dogs for myself in my apartment but I don't think I can cook everything like you. I'll let you remember the cooking while I...watch Netflix. If you don't mind" I said.

"Sure thing Sonic" Amy said and prepared the dinner.

I went to the couch turning the TV on. Luckily she had the password to Netflix on the couch table. Hopefully next time she hides it before someone else knows the password. Well, I scrolled down to what Amy has seen. Man, too many romance movies. I need action movies. I don't know why but if I'm a hero to my kind, there's always action in movies.

Eventually I selected a movie called Shazam. Sounds very heroic but it should be a great movie. I laid back watching as Amy makes the dinner.

**x**

Soon enough, Amy was done, "Dinner's ready Sonic" She called.

"Already? For the past 20 minutes?" I said as I went to the dinning table that is close to where the living room is.

"This pasta only took 10 minutes to be ready" Amy said and came with each plate of spaghetti with meatballs.

"Ooh la la. You must be a fast cooker, Miss Rose" I teased her.

"Awww Sonikku" She smiled warmly as she sat next to me.

"Any memory about cooking came back to you?" I asked as I ate spaghetti.

"Yeah it did. I also baked" Amy said as she had her meal. We watched the scene where Billy meets the wizard.

"I wonder what it's like to be human" I said.

"Same as being us but taller" Amy said.

**x**

A while later after the movie, Amy was getting sleepy and leaned on the couch. I let her sleep on the pillow instead of me so that I can wash the plates in the kitchen. After that I headed back to the couch and looked down at her. She looked like an angel in her sleep.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked. I then decided to carry her to her bedroom.

I really don't wanna leave her alone, so I decided to sleep next to her. After all, her bed is a Queen bed type but with only one pillow.

"Sleep well Amy" I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I held her close as I fell asleep with her. I hope she doesn't freak out in the morning. But she felt so good close.

**x**

The next morning, I woke up stretching and saw her still asleep. I thought of a few dreams that gave me memories. One was that of me and my friends having a party together, another that Tails and I were on an adventure on the Tornado.

As well I had a dream of in the forest, the shadowy figure was seen again but with glowing red eyes and it came right at me but Amy struck it with her hammer. Hmmm, it could not be Shadow since he didn't act hostile lately. But before I could think of more, I heard Amy wake up.

"Good morning" She yawned tiredly and rubs her eyes.

"Morning. Any memories from your dreams came?" I asked.

"Well, there was a figure in the woods. It somehow copied our moves and it attacked us. I couldn't see what the figure was" Amy said.

"Wait a second, it copied our moves? This sounds familiar! Metal Sonic knew my moves" I realized.

"But what if it's another robot like Metal Sonic? We can't be sure" Amy said.

"Maybe. What else did you dreamed of Ames?" I asked her more of her dreams.

"Ummmm...That I always thought of marrying you" Amy said with a blush.

"Yikes, too young to be married. Maybe it was just your childish dream, Ames. Some girls at a young age don't understand marriage" I said.

"Oh yeah. But I understand you better now we're older" Amy said.

"Yup. Anyways, I gotta meet up with Silver and Shadow to help me learn my spin dash moves. I'll see you after lunch" I said.

"Okay see you soon Sonikku" Amy said as I headed out.

**x**

I went to the city to meet up with Shadow and Silver at the high school track field. I just hope to god that Shadow can go easy on me. I may have remembered how to run I can't remember my spin dash move.

"Hey Sonic, you're ready for practice?" Silver greets me.

"Yeah, ready for duty" I saluted.

"Let's hope that amnesia you is not a coward" Shadow scoffed.

"Can we get started?" I groaned.

"Yes" Shadow got down to the tracks with me.

"If I crash into you again, don't blame my clumsiness" I said, getting down in my starting position.

"Ready set GO!" Shadow ran before me.

"Gotta go fast!" I ran after him in the tracks.

Soon I managed to catch up with him, "Ha! Am I still the fastest thing alive to you, vampire?!" I smirked.

"Don't call me vampire, Faker!" Shadow gave me a cold glare.

"Why? You have red eyes like a vampire" I laughed and ran pass him.

Yes, I seem to be doing it right! I ran past Silver and gave thumbs up. Old me is back in business! I'm feeling the rush of the wind blowing in my face!

"Good job Sonic!" I heard Shadow said as I stopped in my tracks.

But the sudden halt made me trip over, "Ugh!"

I heard him walk up and he helped me up, "For a moment there, Old Faker was back" Shadow said.

"He was. He's just trying to fight off the amnesia me" I said.

"Right. Wanna go for another round?" Shadow asked.

"All right. I gotta remember how to stop running because I tripped" I said.

"Sometimes you need to slow down during runs" He replied.

"Got it" I nod in agreement.

We got back to repeat the process. And after a few rounds, I finally manage to slow down to stop the running.

"Well, how did I do, vampire?" I asked Shadow.

He was about to get mad but he inhales slowly, "That's the old Sonic I know. But he never calls me vampire. Except for amnesia Sonic"

"Alright Shadow" I chuckled a little.

"You're catching up Sonic" Silver said.

"Thanks. So what's next guys?" I asked.

"Spindashing again of course" Silver said.

"Man, this is gonna be a lot of pain" I groaned.

But I did as he told me to, I followed how they did it first before I do. I don't know how Silver does that because his quills are not the same as mine. But never mind that. I curled and rapidly spin like a ball and shoot up. But I lost focus and can't see where I'm aiming at.

I crashed into some thorn bushes, "YEOOOOOW!"

I quickly got out of it before more thorns pierce my body, "Okay maybe not so lucky" I groaned while pulling a thorn out.

We tried again and this time all three together. Shadow and Silver spindashed at two dummies and a boulder. I memorized everything they did and spindashed at the two dummies and bounced off the rock.

But the impact wasn't strong enough as I groaned, "Ow...damn it! I don't think I'm strong"

"We can't let Eggman fight you in this state. Without you the team is nothing with their leader" Silver said.

"I'm trying really hard, guys. I may be remembering my memories but I can't remember my old signature move. Memories come first but skills...I'm not so sure about that" I sighed.

"Try to dig deep Sonic, deep in your mind and follow your instinct" Silver said

"I tried digging deep, Silver. It's just...my only concern for is Amy. I don't know why but I'm just worried about her. If I'm really a hero, I get scared that if my enemies know the ones I care for would endanger her and my friends" I said, sitting down at the seats of the track field.

"I feel the same for Blaze but she is a capable fighter like Amy" Silver said.

"That's the thing, Silver. Every hero has a weakness. And an enemy may not harm us physically but they can emotionally" I said.

"I know Sonic. I'm sure Amy is thinking the same thing of you" Silver said.

"That makes me feel better. But...there's something else. This...darkness that I felt the other day when I saved Amy from thugs. I don't know what I was thinking or feeling" I said, shuddering from that thought.

"That was your dark form. You got it from the fake Chaos Emeralds combined with your anger. So when you feel extreme anger or stress you turn into that" Shadow said.

"How dangerous is my dark form?" I asked with fear.

"Very dangerous, you can take down several enemies with ease but you risk harm your allies in that form" Shadow said.

"And...when was the last time it happened?" I asked.

"It never happened but it could happen" Silver said.

"Man, I would feel very scared if I lost my mind" I shuddered.

"Sonic, we'll always be at your side" Silver assured but Shadow isn't showing the same feeling like Silver, "Shadow, don't be rude. Show sympathy to him" he added.

"Alright, I can compare that if Eggman ever used me again. Maria wouldn't have been happy at me if she still was alive" Shadow said.

"Okay. But I just want everyone's happiness" I said.

"Happiness is all around us, Sonic. In my timeline there was only depression and loneliness for me. But as I traveled 200 years into the past, I have never felt so much happiness in my life. Life itself always finds a way to bring happiness in us" Silver said.

"Wow" I was amazed.

"Yup, and if Amy is the only person that's making you happy, perhaps there's a chance that you and her will regain your memories" Silver said.

"And we are wanting the old you back. Same for Amy to be her old self again" Shadow said.

"Yes, working together will bring them back" I said.


	8. Dark Sonic

**11/08/19**

**24 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

Looking at the photos in my album are really helping me remember my old life. So many pics of me with my hammer. I even found one of me wearing a pink princess like dress. Must've been a Halloween or a fashion contest. I see a pic of me as a ladybug and Sonic as a black cat. Possibly a Halloween pic.

"Awww I look so cool" I smiled at the picture.

Then I saw a pic of him as the cat holding hands with me as the ladybug in a flirty look while I had a surprised expression.

"Sonic being flirty? That's a bit weird. I never seen him like that" I stated to myself.

"Me being flirty?" A voice spooked me.

"Aaaaahhh! Oh, Sonic. It's you. How did you get in here?" I panted.

"The open window. Sorry I spooked you" Sonic said and say next to me on my bed.

"Sonic, I found these pictures of us at Halloween, you as a black cat and me as a ladybug" I showed him the pictures.

"Wow, I had no idea I flirted with you" He said.

"But you seem to do here or you acted?" I guessed.

"Could be acting. Besides, flirting would be like toying with someone's feelings. Flirting is not my style" Sonic said.

"Okay, then let's see next page of Halloween pic if there is" I turned next page.

But here was of us again in the costumes but me holding him close and kissing him?!

"Okay, I don't remember about the kiss" Sonic blushed.

"Me either. But this proves it" I blushed too.

"Do you think someone set us up to take a picture of us like that?" Sonic asked.

"Better ask our friends Sonic" I replied.

We first went to Cream if she knew about this.

**x**

After explaining she couldn't contain her giggles.

"Oh yeah you two were dressed as Ladybug and Cat Noir. But you two were just acting" Cream explained.

I gave a sigh in relief but to me if felt real.

"Thank god. But it looks so real. Who took the picture?" Sonic asked.

"I did, Mr. Sonic" Cream said, "With both of your permission"

"Say what?!" Sonic and I said in unison.

"But you Amy kissed him out of the blue as I took the picture. Not intentional by me" Cream said.

"I believe you Cream. Is there something else?" I asked.

"Well not much except for trick and treating afterwards" Cream said.

"Is that the costume Sonic and I are wearing? The ladybug and the cat boy?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cat Noir and Ladybug, two famous French superheroes from the cartoon show" Cream said.

"Okay. I suppose Sonic and I were inspired to get the suits" I said.

"Meow" Sonic smirked.

"Awww little kitty" I playfully pouted at him.

"Whatever you say mi...lady?" He blushed at what he said.

"Well it was fun that day" Cream said.

"I don't know where that come from. Perhaps the memory into my mouth?" Sonic said with his ears folded in embarrassment

"You got another memory flashback?" I looked at him.

"I think so" Sonic said.

"Oh well. Well we gotta go, Cream. See you later" I said to Cream.

"Okay bye" Cream waved as we two headed outside, walking down the street into town.

"Okay Sonic, not feeling awkward after what we were told?" I asked Sonic.

"Uh no, because when you kissed me days ago I felt relief" Sonic said.

"Okay. Well about we'll go get an ice cream?" I suggested.

"Or a hard beating?" We heard voices and turned forward seeing same thugs that assaulted me the other day.

"Stay away from her!" Sonic shielded me.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Not those guys again! I told them to stay away from me and Amy. These guys probably didn't get the damn message!

"You don't have a chance of winning! So don't even try something stupid!" I can feel the dark me trying to take over my mind.

"Says the blue hedgehog! Get them!" The thug leader ordered his men to attack us.

"THAT DOES IT!" I roared in rage as I suddenly turned dark. I can't even think straight!

"Sonic no!" Amy tried to grab me but I was too busy focusing on those morons.

"Stay back, Amy! Those morons are so gonna get a beating!" My voice sounded distorted and dark. I aimed at the thugs with my untrained spindash. I can hear them screaming in pain but I did not show any mercy for them.

"AAAAGH MY BACK!" One of the thugs screamed.

"OW MY ARM!" The other screamed.

"How does that feel to be stupid and dumb?!" I snarled.

"Shoot him!" The thug screamed and one thug pulled out a gun but I snatched it and crushed it with my gloved hand.

"Hehehe...you're so dead!" I laughed insanely.

"SONIC STOP!" Amy got in front of me.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY AMY!" I couldn't hurt her like that.

"Sonic please! Don't do it!" I heard her tear up as she begged.

As the thugs ran away in fear, I felt Amy holding my arms trying to calm me down.

"Grrr..." My rage was weakening when I felt relaxation coming from her.

"Please calm down, Sonic. Look at me. Do not let anger drive you insane" Amy making me look at her.

The sight of her begging made my heart soften, "Amy..."

"Please don't end up like the opposite of a hero" Amy begged.

Then I began to calm down as my fur turned blue again, "I'm so sorry!" I hugged her as I sobbed, feeling ashamed of myself for nearly scaring her.

"Relax Sonic it's over" Amy comforts me.

"I feel like a monster transformed" I cried too hard.

"Sonic you're no monster" Amy pets my quills to calm me down.

"I don't know how you did that. I couldn't control it" I sobbed.

"I'm among the few you wouldn't hurt as Dark Sonic I guess" Amy said.

"But Shadow and Silver never mentioned what can calm my dark form. They just said that I gained this form by fake something emeralds" I said.

"Yes that and your anger combined. It has to be your subconsciousness that prevents you from hurting me" Amy said

"Man, but when the thugs threatened me, I couldn't help but feel angry and scared if they hurt you in front of me" I calmed down from my sobs, so emotionally painful when I felt depressed.

"Hmmmm...why don't we find Shadow and Silver? We need some tests to see the difference of your anger and reaction" Amy suggested.

"Okay" I wiped my tears off.

**x**

"So another Dark Sonic incident?" Silver asked once we arrived.

"Yeah, and we need one of you to hug me so that I can see how Sonic feels when another male hedgehog tries to take me away from him. I need to understand his behavior and what triggers his form" Amy said.

"I don't do hugs, Amy. It's too soft and cute" Shadow scoffs.

"Please, Shadow. If something happens to Sonic again, I need your help with this. Just try to hug me" Amy begged.

"Alright fine" I saw Shadow hug Amy, but that made jealously and anger grow within me when I saw him slight rub his chin on Amy's forehead as he hugged.

"Stay away from her!" I growled.

"He reacts jealously when I hug you" Amy said.

Shadow pulled from the hug. Then it was Silver's turn and his hug seem more trustworthy as he gently hugs Amy without her blushing.

"You seem very trustworthy" I said.

"Because you and Shadow are rivals you don't trust him much" Silver said.

"Fair point" I agreed.

"Now you, Sonic. How do you feel when I hug you?" Amy comes up to me and hugged me.

"I feel warm and safe" I said.

"Cute. Now for the flirting. You go first, Silver" Amy said.

"Okay. Will it be a great honor if you and I go out tonight, my little Rose?" Silver pretends to flirt with Amy, making me feel a bit un-easy.

But I felt jealously grow as well so I pulled Amy back, "Mine!"

"Don't pull so hard! What did it make you feel?" Amy asked.

"Jealousy and uneasiness" I said.

"Very sweet of you. Now Shadow" She moves away from me.

"My lady, would it be an honor just you and me at the sunset hills?" Shadow flirted with Amy.

I growled angrily at him, even if it's pretending but that's still too much for me if it was real, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I got between them.

"Chill Sonic! It's just fake!" Shadow said.

"Fake or not, it felt real" I held Amy away from him.

"So I guess you don't like any male flirting with me?" Amy asked.

"No, I mean not in such way" I said with a blush.

"I knew you gave romantic feelings for Amy. And don't try to lie or make an excuse, lover boy" Silver said.

"Fine, I do. But this is not the time for me to confess" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Next test, me snuggling on one of your chest furs. You first Shadow" Amy said.

"Fine" Shadow sighs and Amy snuggled on his chest fur, making me feel uneasy again.

"Enough!" I looked away.

"So I guess he doesn't like it when I do it on Shadow. What did that make you feel, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I feel uncomfortable" I admitted.

"Your turn, Silver" Amy said.

"Okay" Silver said as Amy snuggles on him.

Man, it's like he's a cozy pet with that mane chest fur. A loud purr was heard from Silver, much to mine and Amy's surprise.  
"Did I just hear you purr?" Amy asked.

"It's normal for us to purr. Sometimes Blaze snuggles on my chest fur and it makes me purr happily" Silver blushed.

"Don't try to purr. We need to see Sonic's reaction" Amy said.

"Okay okay" Silver said with a blush. I could tell that Amy snuggled as a sign of friendly affection.

"Wow, it's almost like you two are siblings" I said.

"And what does it make you feel?" Amy asked.

"I felt happy, seeing how you two get happy. But at the same time jealous" I said.

"Cute. And now, the final test. Male hedgehog petting my quills...in a...seductive way" Amy blushed.

"Oh boy" I groaned.

Silver started and he petted Amy's bob-cut quills slowly as he pretends to be seductive.

This made me get really jealous, "Don't even think about it!" I growled.

"I'm not into her, I was pretending to be seductive" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Here we go again" Shadow then is next petting Amy's quills, "So nice and pure like a flower" He spoke in a seductive voice to her.

"Grrrr! How dare you!" I nearly turned dark blue.

"Oh for God's sake calm down!" Shadow shouted.

"Sonic please!" Amy pleaded as I turned normal.

I calmed down and breathe normally from all that anger nearly making me lose my mind.

"Sorry Ames" I apologized.

"Be happy it's over Sonikku" Amy said.

"The only thing I can trust is Silver but not Shadow because he's dark and creepy" I said and growled at Shadow.

"I know that Faker" Shadow said.

"That's another reason I call you vampire because your eyes are red and sound emotionless" I said.

"Right" He scoffed.

"Sonic, let's just focus on something else" Amy said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Perhaps a chili dog to calm your nerves. Do you guys have chili dogs for him?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just in case our amnesia friend became dark we ordered chili dogs for him to calm him down" Silver said, going in the kitchen to get chili dogs for me.

"Yummy" I rubbed my hands in excitement.

After a few minutes he came back in with two chilidogs.

"Here you go" He gave them to me.

"Thanks" I then sat at the table eating them.

"If you eat like a wild animal we won't stop you" Amy said.

"I know" I said mouthful of the first chilidog.

"And breathe too" Silver said.

Soon I finished the chilidogs and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"How do you feel when you eat chili dogs?" Amy asked.

"Spicy but tasty. Can't have enough" I said

"Not the taste, I mean what makes you feel emotionally?" Amy asked.

"I feel happy and satisfied once I've eaten it" I said.

"And me?" She asked.

"You? You're one of my closest friends but my heart feels like crazy at the sight of you" I replied blushing.

"Really?" Amy smiled widely.

"Em...I feel like holding you and hearing your cute laughs" I continued.

"I knew it! You do love her" Silver said.

"Silver!" I glared at him.

"It's so obvious man" He said.

"Sonic, I do feel the same but not in the crazy fan girl way" Amy then said.

"You're not crazy, Ames. You're a sweet, kind and cute girl" I said and held her close.

But that made Shadow took a picture of us with his iPhone.

"SHADOW!" Both Amy and I exclaimed.

"Well in case" He explained.

"That better not go viral, vampire" I growled.

"I'm not that kind of person" He assured us.

"Good. Because if Eggman finds out we're screwed" I said.


	9. Costume Cosplay

**11/15/19**

**25 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Silver and Shadow have been testing me what triggers me to get angry by doing something annoying and mostly flirty on Amy. One of them try the neck kissing which made me feel grossed out.

"Be my bride" Shadow pretended to sound seductive as he tried to lick Amy's neck.

"Grrrrrrr!" I growled angrily at the sight of that. I was about to strangle him when Silver held a chili dog in my face.

"Don't go Dark!" Silver warned me.

"So delicious…" I couldn't resist the smell of the chilidog. I grabbed it and took a bite out of it. After that I spoke out, "How many more tests are there gonna be?"

"Until you can control your dark form and not murder anyone" Amy said.

"This is torturing my feelings" I groaned and slowly ate the chili dog.

"That's why you need to figure out how to resist it. If you go fully dark, you could lose your mind completely, amnesia hog" Shadow said.

"He's got a point, Sonic. If reasoning or heart won't work on you, we would have no choice" Silver said with his ears down.

"Just go on" I said.

Shadow then pretends he's proposing to Amy, "Will it be a great honor if you became my wife?" He asked Amy.

"Y-Yes!" Amy pretends being excited.

Okay don't rage, don't rage now. I'm trying so hard. I saw my fur darken slightly but I took a deep breath and returned to normal color.

"Okay Sonic focus on your mind not anger" I slumped on my knees to calm my anger.

"Or how you like these flowers Rosey?" Silver held out a bouquet of flowers to Amy.

"Argh! I can't take it anymore!" I immediately grabbed Amy away from Silver and hugged her, nuzzling my face on her quills.

"Whoa!" Amy gasps.

"Sonic! You didn't turn dark!" Silver said.

"Grrrr!" I growled territorial from the guys, "She's mine" I hissed angrily.

"Calm down, man! This is no mating season for God's sake!" Silver said.

"Okay I got a little carried away" I admitted.

"And why did you get carried away?" Shadow asked.

"Because I care about her well-being. She's way too innocent to get her heart stolen from any male hedgehog" I held her close to me, nuzzling her quills.

"Sonic, she's like a sister to me. And I'd never break Blaze's heart. I'm not such a guy" Silver said.

"Alright alright I get it" I said.

"You really show jealousy, Sonic" Amy said.

"Am I?" I asked.

"Of course, Faker. You barely understand love" Shadow said.

"I know what love is! Loving someone for who they are! So don't even try to steal my Amy, vampire" I growled at him.

"I'm not stealing her!" Shadow pointed directly at me.

"Calm down, Sonic! You have to control your anger" Amy made Sonic look at her.

"Sorry Ames. I really am" I softened somewhat.

"My feelings for you are very fragile and hard. If my friends said what is true about my old self rejecting your feelings, maybe amnesia me likes you dearly" I said.

"We'll be back Sonic. But it does not mean we can't be friends" Amy said and gives me a peck.

"I guess Ames" I stroke her side quill.

"How cute. If only the real Sonic would truly understand Amy's feelings" Silver scoffed.

"Remind me when my memories are back" I said.

"Very well" Silver said.

"So, wanna do something else?" I suggested.

"Well, perhaps us four hedgehogs can hang out at the chili dog stand and eat" Amy suggested.

"No way" I scoffed.

"Pretty please? For me, Sonikku. If any enemy tries to harm us, we're gonna need Shadow and Silver" She begged with her cute but annoying puppy eyes.

"How can I resist those eyes?" I chuckled and gave in.

"Let go guys" Silver said.

**x**

We four went to the food court having each chilidog though I already had more today.

"How's that arm? It's been a few days?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I forgotten about it and why I'm wearing a hoodie" I unzipped my hoodie and checked the wound on my arm.

"It's been healed well, Sonic. Your speed accelerates your healing as well if I'm not wrong" Silver said.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"No scars" Amy said.

"It's really incredible. No wonder how I can survive what could have been fatal" I said.

"Yeah and I can't be killed" Shadow said.

"Is that why your mad scientist gave you indestructible body, vampire?" I teased.

"Actually I'm part Black Arm. My father was one" Shadow said.

"What's Black Arm?" I asked, chowing down on my chili dog.

"A dark alien race obsessed with world domination. I defeated my father however" Shadow said.

"So you're not one of my kind? You're...a half alien? That explains the scowling eyes, no offense" I scoffed.

"None taken for now" Shadow had his chilidog.

"I don't know how long your true leader will come back, guys. This amnesia is taking way too long to disappear. What if I have to be replaced?" I ate my chili dog.

"We need to get to the place where you and Amy first woke up, so we can figure out the clues together" Silver said.

"We checked the other day and we guess it could be Metal Me or some psychopath robot" I said.

"Hmm. You sure or if Eggman knows about it" Shadow asked.

"Yes we are sure. Amy and I figured that something in our fogged-up memory that a figure copied our combat moves, it probably ambushed us or knocked us out" I said.

"That's Metal Sonic. It's no wonder he came for you and Amy at Twinkle Park. He wanted to finish you both" Silver said.

"But why? Why would that crazy egg guy send that killer robot to kill me and Amy?" I asked, not feeling the mood to eat.

"You know he goes crazier and more desperate every time he loses against you" Silver said.

"How many times have I beaten him?" I asked.

"From what I heard over a thousand times" Silver said.

"Wow, guess it really taken its toll on him" I said.

"But you guys beaten Metal Sonic the other day. Is he dead?" Amy asked.

"No, he nearly copied our combat moves but he can't copy our powers" Silver said.

"I did manage to cripple him by tearing out his thruster" Shadow said.

"And?" I asked for more answers.

"He retreated away to report to Eggman. We better keep an eye out" Shadow said.

"You guys really miss the old me? Do I annoy you a lot, vampire?" I said.

"Yes, the old you never calls me vampire" He said.

"We need our leader back and Amy too. In this state Eggman can kill you both" Silver said worried.

"You guys should have a photo album or something to help us remember" Amy said.

"Alright. I think we got some days before you two went to the woods that day I think" Shadow said.

**x**

We arrived to Silver's house to look at another photo album.

"That's all I can find. I always kept photos the day I decided to stay in this timeline. I liked how we went to a different dimension to compete against Mario and his friends at the Olympic Games. Good thing I kept this" Silver handed the album to me.

I looked through and saw me and a plumber dressed in red and blue run behind me.

"That's Mario" Shadow said.

"Who's that blonde woman?" Amy asked.

"Princess Peach, and that's Mario's brother Luigi" Silver points at a similar plumber but with green hat and shirt.

"Whoa, something is making me remember. Summer sports and winter sports. But I can't remember the year" I said.

"2008 is when you first met him. I wasn't there because I was too busy protecting my timeline. But I joined the Olympic Games in 2010" Silver said.

"Yup, and in countries. 2008 was China, 2010 was Vancouver, 2012 was London, 2014 was Russia, 2016 was Brazil, 2018 was Korea but they wouldn't let us in. And in next year is at Tokyo" Shadow said.

"Wow" I looked through all we raced against Mario's group. Either we would win or lose or come in second or third place or vice versa. I saw one of me standing first place with Mario second place and Tails third place.

"Whoa, that explains the golden metals I have in my apartment the other day. Also, do you guys remember anything about me and Amy dressing up as Ladybug and Cat Noir? I don't remember anything about me being flirty around Amy" I asked.

"Oh, it was just an act. I kept this video on my phone and it was totally hilarious when you pretended to be flirty and Amy pretending to be annoyed with you" Silver held out his iPhone to show the video to me and Amy.

**(Video)**

_I was dressed as a black cat, very leathery material for the costume. And Amy as Ladybug with just polka dots on her red costume. _

_"__Well milady you are looking quite adorable in this costume. Can't say that I'm attracted to your beauty" I acted flirty and seductive._

_"__Oh you're so silly kitty" Amy acted annoyed at me. _

_I held her hands and looked at her eyes, "You're purrfect to me"_

_I never seen how flirty I am to her. This is so embarrassing. _

_"__Very charming, Sonic Noir" Amy pretended to sound annoyed with my charms._

_"__Guys, say cheese!" Cream dressed as a Ghost appeared in the video holding a camera._

_Then Amy and I posed for the camera wielding a yoyo and the stick._

_"__Good, now for another one" Cream said and was ready to take our picture again._

_"__Pucker up, milady" I pretended to kiss her._

_It was when Amy kissed me on the lips as the camera flashed._

_"__Aw so cute Miss Amy!" Cream cheered._

_Amy and I laughed nervously after we pretend to kiss._

_"__Silver, don't show that video to anyone" The video me tried to snatch Silver's phone but it moved around so much._

_"__I won't because you'll kill me if I do that" Silver said offscreen._

_"__Good. I may have gotten too carried away" Video me said._

**(End of video)**

"Whoa, so that explains why I was flirty. I like the costume though" I said.

"I like mine too" Amy said.

"We sure had a lot of fun" Silver said.

"Do we still have our costumes? I look so purrrrfectly cute like a kitty" I teased.

"Yeah you do" Shadow said.

**x**

Much later, I was dressed up in the Cat Noir costume. I didn't put the mask on yet because I wanted to see how I look first. I gotta admit the leather material fabric was very extraordinary. The black cat ears for my ears fit perfectly.

"Wow, I look stylish in that costume" I looked at the mirror.

But all that's left is the mask and the green cat eye contact lens for my eyes. I put the lenses first and then the mask on. After adjusting I looked at the mirror and saw my pupils are cat like. The belt for the cat tail and my real tail was a little weird but I don't care.

"Meow" I meowed playfully at myself, "The cat has claws and nine lives" I said to myself.

I wonder if Amy is trying out her Ladybug suit right now.

I went to find her but Silver and Shadow saw me with the costume I'm wearing.

"Hmph, it would be hilarious if you chased the laser like a funny kitty cat" Shadow smirked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny vampire. You should know that we hedgehogs purr too. And so do you" I scoffed in annoyance.

"Also, our old Sonic can't swim because he's afraid of water. You wearing that cat costume makes you feel more scared of water just like cats are" Shadow said.

"Alright. So where's Amy?" I asked.

"Right here" She appeared in her Ladybug costume.

"Whoa, milady" I was stunned.

"Like what you see?" She giggled.

"You look…..gorgeous Ames" I stammered.

"Awww Sonic" Amy blushed.

"Okay enough love birds" Shadow shook his head.

"What? Am I purrrrfectly adorable like a kitty, vampire?" I smirked.

"Black cats bring bad luck" He replied.

"I don't believe in bad luck" I said and looked at Any, "But I believe in good luck"

"Hmmm. The good luck of love" Amy said.

"That sounds exactly like old Amy" Shadow said.

"But we don't feel like heroes yet. Uh, what do you think you're doing, Shadow?" I looked at him holding something.

"A laser dot that I did on you when you pretended to act like a kitty for Amy to laugh" Shadow turned on the laser and pointing the red dot on the wall.

"Okay!" I leaped after the dot but he keeps moving it away, "Come back!" I tried slamming my hand on the dot but it keeps moving around. I crawled on all fours like a cat to sneak up on the red dot.

"So cute!" Amy giggled as I chased the dot.

"I got you now!" I leaped again at the dot.

Uneasy to grab it when it's not real, it keeps moving again, "Why can't I grab it in my paw?!" I pretended to complain.

"You can't Faker" Shadow turns it off.

"Dawwww" I sigh in disdain.

"That was kinda cute and funny, Sonic Noir" Amy giggled.

"Oh yeah. So what is next? Water?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, for years our old Sonic hasn't faced his fear. Most of the times he always wears a life jacket when going in the water. He just hasn't learned to swim properly" Shadow said.

I removed the contact lens and the mask, "Is that why the old me is a coward? Always scared of the water in his entire life?" I asked.

"Not exactly. You drink and shower but you're scared of drowning in the water. There's a difference" Silver said.

"Everyone and every living being needs to drink water to stay hydrated" Shadow said.

"Alright. But have I've been forced to swim?" I asked.

"Well you saved Amy from drowning once" Shadow said.

Something hit me like a memory.

**(Flashback)**

_I saw Amy in the distance of the ocean striking Eggman with her hammer. A big splash burst in the water._

_"__AMY!" I ran to the edge but scared to jump in the water. But I had to save her even if it means facing my fear._

_I took a deep breath and jumped in the water. I saw Amy sinking to the bottom and swim down to her before it's too late. She was holding a broken sea shell bracelet in her hand. I swim down as fast as I can._

_And then I manage to grab her and pull her ashore._

**(End of Flashback)**

"I...I remember now. The sea shell bracelet that Amy made for me but it was damaged. Perhaps I fixed it. And the first time I nearly faced my fear" I said.

"You really did well" Amy said and hugs me.

"Ames" I hugged her back. She rubs her cheek on my chest and then looked up at me.

I removed her mask to see her cute face, "You're just so adorable Ames" I said with a smile.

"Awww thanks Sonikku" Amy said.


	10. Fighting

**11/23/19**

**29 Reviews, 11 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Oh man! I am definitely afraid of water! I backed away from the pool that Silver has in his back yard. I don't like this at all!

"No, no, no! No way in hell am I going in! The fear is too much!" I whimpered in fear.

"Come on Sonic, show you got stomach for it!" Shadow demanded.

"Nuh uh!" I shook my head at him.

"This is serious than I thought" Amy said.

"I swear, if you push in the water, I'm so gonna kill you!" I glared at Shadow.

"Oh don't worry. Unless you wanna dive with her" Shadow said.

"Come on Sonic" Amy said.

"I can't! I'm too scared! It's haunting my fear!" I whimpered in fear.

But then I saw Shadow whisper something to Amy, which she reluctantly agreed on.

"Okay, Sonic, just come here and take my hand" Amy held her hand out.

I whimpered nervously as I held her hand. I don't know what Shadow told her, I'm not liking this.

"Ready and..." She smirks and jumps into the water pulling me with her.

"NOOOOO! AHHHH! NO! NO!" I panicked when I came into the water, I moved to the shallow end, "What were you thinking?!"

"I had to agree with Shadow's idea so you could get into the water. And you said you feel safe with me" Amy said.

"Not like this! Forcing someone to face their fears only makes it worse!" I got out of the pool and sat down near the picnic table, shivering terribly.

Amy then got up and sat next to me, "I'm sorry Sonikku"

"Just don't do that again. It nearly petrified me" I said.

"Okay" Amy nods.

"Any other ideas because I can't stand the water" I shook the water off my fur.

"Man, it's not fun being amnesic" Amy gave a sad sigh.

"Tell me about it. At least my fear remains the same" I sigh.

"I'm so scared Eggman will strike again with Metal Sonic" Amy said.

"I'm scared too, Ames" I said and then I had an idea, "I need to remember my fighting skills"

"Hey, good idea. Go and let Shadow show how it's done again" Amy said.

"I don't trust Shadow at all. His scowling eyes and emotionless attitude makes him have no care" I scoffed.

"I'm right here you know" Shadow standing behind me.

"Yeah, I know" I rolled my eyes.

**x**

We went to a field where he set up several bouncing pads for us.

"Okay your best move is the spindash again, so just like last time watch and learn" Shadow said.

"Alright, no goofing this time" I said. Shadow then spins into a red and black ball and shoots himself out at the pads and bounced back and forth on them before he lands in front of me.

"Now, get this right Faker" Shadow said.

"Fine then...Faker" I responded with the same words and curled into a blue ball.

I tried as hard as I can to make the impact break. First round didn't go well though but then I was starting to catching up after Shadow showed me again how it's done.

"Try extra hard now!" Shadow said. I spin faster as a ball and then zoomed at the pads and they broke off one by one.

"Ow! Okay, that hurt" I rubbed my back from the hard impact, "Is there anything else my speed can do?" I groaned.

"Your speed makes you see things in slow motion from your perspective. Like time and space" Shadow said.

"Ah good idea. Let's run" I ran with Shadow and as we did, everything slowed down around us, the birds in the sky flied in slow motion.

But something made my fur tingle. Amy! I turned around and ran fast, noticing that in slow motion, Silver was sneaking up to Amy. Clever trick from Shadow but my speed helped me remember. I moved Amy out of the way before Silver could catch her.

Then I stopped running when everything went back to normal speed, "Very clever guys. But at least I remember my speed of time and space to see thing in slow motion from my perspective" I said, holding Amy in my arms.

"Fur tingled again?" Silver asked.

"Yes, I think I remember the spindash move as well now" I said.

"Great. But try more rounds" Silver said.

"Why don't I try remembering my fighting skills. I get the feeling that if I fight an opponent, maybe I might remember my spindash properly" I suggested.

"You also got the homing attacks, blue tornado and so forth" Silver said.

"Yeah, whatever. I need an opponent so one of you needs to fight me" I said.

"Okay! FETCH!" Silver fired a psychic spear at me.

But I dodged by my reflex, "Whoa! Damn, are you insane?!"

"Just trying you out" Silver said.

"Okay give it your best shot" I encouraged.

Silver then fires several psychic blasts at me or whatever they are. But I manage to dodge some of them until one blast hit me.

"AAGGHH!" I was slammed against the tree.

"Oh, crap! Maybe I did it too good" Silver scratched his quills nervously.

"Ow!" I rubbed my back from the impact, "Are you trying to kill me or knock me out?" I groaned.

"No, I just tested your reflexes" Silver said.

I stand back up, "Seriously? What kind of powers are they? A killer power to kill me?"

"Man, it's telekinetic powers and I got ESP powers as well. And I'm not trying to kill you for the LAST TIME!" Silver lost his patience and yelled at me.

"Oh, really? You from the future, I'd say that I'm your ancestor" I chuckled.

"Not so sure. My ancestry is a secret" Silver said.

"Let's get back to business" I said and took my battle stance, "And please fight like a regular person" I added.

"So be it" Silver held his fists up.

I launched a punch at Silver but he dodges and punches back at me.

"Are you sure we're not related?" I teased and sweep kick him down.

"Ah Ah, If I say it might upset history" Silver responded as he got up. He then kicks right at me.

"Is that so? I could be your grandpa!" I tried to punch him.

"I highly doubt it" Silver said and dodged my move.

The next thing I did was to hurl him over by grabbing onto him and threw him, "OMPH!"

"Hah! How was that?" I grinned.

Silver got up and straightened his forelocks, "Very good"

"You should let your kitty girlfriend do a hairstyle for you" I smirked and sweep-kick him.

"WHOA! I like it that way!" Silver got on his feet and then right hook punched me.

I managed to block his punch with my wrist but he countered with another punch, "Agh! Damn it!" I pinned him down by wrapping my legs around his waist, making him fall while struggling with pinning his arms down, "Don't struggle with powers! Fight like a man!"

"I use my natural strength, Sonic. Through time I learned all kind of skills" Silver struggling.

"I guess we have something in common. Perhaps I am you grandfather ancestor" I strained while keeping him down.

"Maybe you're not or I wouldn't be here! HUAAGH!" Silver pushed me up.

"Agh! You're still young like a child" I smirked.

"Same old cocky blue hedgehog" Silver said.

"Haha!" I sped and messed with his forelocks.

"HEY!" Silver's forelocks looked very unkept.

"AHAHAHA!" I laughed too hard.

"Grrrrrr! It's not funny!" Silver looked annoyed.

"Too slow to see me in speed" I laughed.

Silver groans and fixes his forelocks, "There. I'm glad you still got your attitude"

"Why? Do you still miss the old me that annoys you to death?" I asked.

"Yeah in a way. You do love to taunt Eggman a lot, such as calling him RoBUTTnik" Silver laughed at what he said.

"Hahaha! Robuttnik?! Make sense because we kick robot butt" I said.

"And you usually call him Egghead" Silver said.

"Yeah. Now is it Shadow's turn?" I asked.

"Okay, this is gonna be fun vampire" I grinned evilly.

"Prepare yourself Faker. This is gonna get rough" Shadow cracks his knuckles with a determined look on his face.

"I hope your heart is beating with a pulse, vampire" I smirked and spindashed at him.

"URGH!" Shadow was pushed back by the spindash and he curled into his own red and black ball and spindashed right back at me.

"Uh oh" I moved out of the way with my speed. Then I ran in a circle around him.

"HEY! WHAT THE?!" I saw I was creating a tornado around him.

"TAKE THIS! CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a chaos spear at me.

"WHOA!" I dodged them, "Are you crazy?!"

"You're slow!" Shadow grins.

"I'm not slow!" I growled and pinned him down with his arm pinned above his head.

"See? This is how you react being called slow" Shadow simply smirked.

"Don't make me bite your neck like a real vampire" I growled.

"I never liked blood, Faker!" Shadow then kicks me off him.

"Agh! Oh yeah, then why did you dye your streaks to red?" I spindashed him.

"Born that way!" Shadow countered with his own spindash and we both bounced off each other.

"I thought you said you weren't born! You were created!" I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist, making him fall down.

"Still counts. I had a father" Shadow struggled.

"Do you? But you are the last remaining of your alien kind. Very lonely" I strangled his neck but not too tight to kill him.

"Okay enough Sonic!" He grabs my wrists.

"Admit it, vampire!" I still did not give in.

"I do not feel alone!" He kicked me off.

"Alright then...Faker!" I gave him a dose of his own words.

"You're on!" Shadow rushes at me, I did the same and we both spin into balls and dashed at each other again.

The impact created a shockwave shaking the area we were practicing on and even sent Silver back.

"YAAAAAGH!" Shadow then dashed at me.

"WHOOOOAAAA!" I jumped backwards.

"Do better!" Shadow growls.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I got frustrated and spindashed back at him.

"No, testing you!" Shadow stops in his tracks.

I pinned him down hard, "Testing me is like getting in my mind, vampire" I smirked.

"I just want my rival back!" Shadow said.

"Your old rival is trapped. He has to battle his amnesia" I got off of him and held out my hand to help him.

He accepted and got back up, "A second bang to the head won't help"

"No" I said.

"I hate admitting it but Rouge is right. I can't compete anything without you. You're the only rival I have in my life" Shadow crossed his arms.

"Awww...you miss me a lot, vampire?" I teased.

"Stop calling me vampire, Faker! It's getting on my nerves!" Shadow snaps at me angrily.

"Suck it up. I'm not your old rival yet. You're gonna have to used to your amnesia rival, vampire" I chuckled, not frightened by his pissed off look.

"Hmph!" Shadow roughly pushed me down.

"Knock it off you two!" Silver lifted us up by his telekinesis, "You're acting like children!"

"Whoa whoa! Put us down!" I begged.

"Get us down!" Shadow shouted.

"First apologize!" Silver said.

"Fine, I'm sorry" Shadow scoffed.

"I'm sorry too" I said as Silver lowered us down.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Silver said.


	11. Real Incident

**11/29/19**

**30 Reviews, 11 Favs, 10 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was playing basketball by shooting the ball in the hoop while thinking. I may have remembered most of my memories, my skills, my talents, but I don't remember anything about that evil Doctor Eggman.

"How long have I known Egghead?" I asked my two favorite hedgehog guys while shooting the ball in the hoop.

"From what I heard you were very young when you first fought him" Silver said.

"Okay. And did I know Tails?" I wondered.

"No, you met him a long time ago" Silver said.

I shoot another ball in the hoop without missing a shot, "And you guys?"

"Met when you were 15. I was briefly fighting for Eggman but you showed the errors of my ways by reminding me of my purpose" Shadow said.

"And I came when I was manipulated by Mephiles that you were the Iblis trigger and I had to erase you from history but I realized I was tricked and that Mephiles was the trigger so we defeated him and Iblis together. But after Solaris was erased from existing, everyone but me forgotten about it" Silver said, getting a guilt-stricken face at the end.

I shoot another ball again as the ball rolled down to me, "And Amy?"

"Rescued her when she was 8, she was told by tarot cards that her destiny was to meet you at Little planet" Silver said.

"Well, she did tell me about her little memory of it. We had photo albums the other day and we remembered a little bit of our first meeting" I said and shot the ball in the hoop.

"What can I say, it was her love at first sight too" Silver chuckled.

"But was I really mean to her affections?" I asked.

"Well you ran off as soon she called out for you, asking on dates or well yes saying let's get married" Silver said.

I shot another ball again, "And before she grew up?"

"She was maturing a little and understanding how you feel" Shadow said.

"Okay. Is there more I need to know of my past?" I wondered.

"There's also about when you first met Knuckles. He too was tricked and turned on Eggman when the Master Emerald was stolen" Shadow said.

"Master Emerald? What is that?" I asked.

"Like a big chaos emerald" Shadow said.

"What?" I raised a brow.

"He means a giant green diamond" Silver said.

"One that contains power and well holds Angel Island up" Shadow said.

"Interesting. And are you sure we are not related? I had a little memory of the time that Amy mistakes another hedgehog for me" I asked and shot the ball in the hoop.

"No idea if we are. We're almost equally fast" Shadow said.

"Uh huh? And has Amy run into you guys? Mistaking you for me?" I asked.

"Yeah she has though we look nothing like you" Silver blushed.

"How many times has that happened?" I asked.

"Quite a lot" Shadow said.

I kept shooting the ball in the hoop, "Did she wore glasses or something?"

"No or maybe she's colorblind or something" Silver guessed.

"I doubt it" I dribbled the ball, "Maybe she sees a silhouette hedgehog that looks like me"

"Yes. But she'd find out who is who soon" Shadow said.

I stopped dribbling the ball and tossed it aside, "Tell me. What was Eggman's almost successful thing he defeated me?"

"Well, he had a jackal named Infinite that captured you and held you prison for 6 months. It's best not to say because it would trigger your memory of fear" Silver said.

"I figured you would ask. Eggman found out about that flute noise from Africa that hypnotizes animals and our kind. Kinda like a snake charmer. I kept this for something to keep you away from annoying me" Shadow held out a wooden flute.

"Whoa, that's the flute that hypnotizes animals? But who saved me from Eggman's control?" I asked.

"I did because I'm not pure mobian. You might wanna cover your ears so you don't hear the noise" Shadow said as he plays the flute and I cover my ears.

The music tone from the flute made Silver motionless and quiet for a few seconds and crawls on all fours sniffing the flowers.

"What the heck?!" I was surprised what the flute could do. Eventually Shadow stops playing the flute.

"Huh? What am I doing?" Silver got back up.

"Sniffing like a dog" Shadow said.

"By this flute Silver" I pointed at the flute.

"Yeah, the flute makes animals and our kind do whatever it does by the flute controller. Apparently, it doesn't work on Shadow or humans" Silver said.

"Yes. Luckily Infinite is dead and is never coming back. But it has been events when Eggman cracked the Earth too" Shadow said.

"Crack the earth like an egg? That's impossible" I scoffed in disbelief.

"Just to use Dark Gaia, those energy gave your werehog form" Silver said.

"That explains everything about that chihuahua fairy dog. I still have a little memory of my werehog form but I lost that form permanently" I said.

"Yes. But how much do you think your memory has recovered?" Silver asked in concern.

"Eh, hard to tell. I mean Amy and I will get our memories. It just takes time. Shadow, you had amnesia once. How long did it take you to remember?" I asked.

"Quite a while until I was reminded of my purpose" Shadow said.

"Being half alien probably made you remember fast" I scoffed jealously.

"Yeah and when I was reminded of Maria, I remembered her, from when I was born and when I saw her die" Shadow said.

"I'm sorry man. But how long did you move on from your old life?" I asked.

"Quite a while" Shadow said.

"Yes, but at this state I'm vulnerable to Eggman. I need to go to the woods again to get more flashbacks" I said.

"You'll need Amy to come along. But she's too busy shopping with the girls" Silver said.

"So I guess it's just me and you guys" I said.

**(Amy's POV)**

"How about this Miss Amy?" Cream suggested a pretty dress to me.

"I dunno, I already have one of these at home" I said.

"Okay. Well Mom always comes up with new ideas" Cream said.

"Hey, there's a Sonic quill hoodie. You would look totally cute if Sonic saw you wear it" Blaze pints at the Sonic hoodie with his quills shape.

"Hmmm might as well try it out" I grabbed one and when to the dressing room.

Minutes later I came out wearing it.

"Wow, Sonic's gonna love that" Blaze said.

"Yeah. And if we regain our memories, I hope you won't think that I was hopeless with amnesia" I said.

"We always have hope for you" Blaze said.

"Yes, even before you matured" Rouge said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

We found the same hole that Amy and I woke up with amnesia.

"Here we are again, Sonic. Now if you keep focusing what happened before the attack and if it really was Metal who attacked you two" Silver said.

"I'm trying. It's just foggy in my mind" I said.

"Keep trying Sonic" Silver said.

So I sat down on the log to clear my head. Something in my mind was telling me that Amy made me come hiking with her.

"Come on Sonic, last one gets a chilidog" She spoke in my mind.

**(Flashback)**

_"__Come on Amy! Walking so slow in the woods is not my nature. It's torturing my speed and my legs" I groaned._

_"__But it's good for the health too for someone slower than you" Amy said._

_"__Yes but I'd rather be at the Green Hills" I replied._

_"__Just enjoy the wonders of Mother Nature. And besides, we could have a camp fire later" Amy said._

_"__Okay Ames. I agreed because you wanted company and our friends are busy" I said._

_"__Yes. And you never camped with me" Amy giggles._

_"__Oh god" I groaned._

_"__You're too cute Sonic" Amy giggled again._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Well, I remember that Amy made me come hiking with her" I said.

"Alright. Better sure Amy remembers too" Silver said.

"Yup. But I don't know if it's Metal Me or some other robot that gave us amnesia. The other day we saw slice marks on that tree over there" I pointed at the dead tree.

Silver looks at the marks, "Definetly Metal Sonic. I see a stain of blue color on the bark"

"Oh boy. What did that crazy doctor make on that robot? I don't like this at all" I shuddered.

"Maybe it is time we pay him a visit" Shadow said.

"Are you insane?! We are not visiting him! And if he finds out that Sonic has amnesia, he'll kill him! We are not taking that chance!" Silver disagreed.

"But together he stands no chance!" Shadow said.

"I said we are not taking that chance! I'm not letting my future timeline become an Eggman Empire! If Sonic or you are truly my ancestors and if one of you dies, my existence from the future timeline will disappear!" Silver yelled.

"Okay future distant grandson, if you're done yelling, can we get back to investigation?" I was losing my patience.

"Fine!" Silver exclaims and we checked for more clues. We soon came to an abandoned tent in the woods with a burned out camp fire.

"Hmmmm. This looks familiar" I looked at the tent and noticed it was still opened. I perked and there was a blue and a pink sleeping bag.

"Aaahhh!" I got startled by a cute squirrel coming out of my sleeping bag.

It ran out of the tent and I noticed a camera as well. I picked it up and found pictures of me and Amy in the woods. One of her picking berries, another of me playing a small guitar. Then it was one of her petting a baby deer and its mother, so cute.

"It definitely is hiking and camping. Hey, an old filming camera. I thought people today don't use these anymore" I looked at the old camera to see if we got any clues to what really happened to us.

**(Video)**

_"__Ames, I'm not comfortable with water" Video me with the fishing rod while Amy is filming._

_"__It's a perfect time for you to understand water. And stop saying that a drop of water will kill you" Amy giggles._

_"__I'm fine with showering at home but I can't swim" Video me said and I had my feet in the water._

_"__Don't swim, just try to get your catch" Amy said. _

_I sigh and hurled the bait away with the rod._

**_x_**

_The next tape was of me howling with the wolves during the day._

_"__AAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I howled loudly while Amy was filming me with the wolves._

_"__You definitely have your inner werehog within you" Amy laughed off-screen. _

_"__Arrrrrroooo!" The cute wolf pup trying his first howl with the mama._

_"__Guess I did Ames" Video me said while watching the pup._

_"__I'm surprised that the wolves are not eating you" Amy said._

_"__I guess they can sense that I was once a werehog" I said as the mom lets me pet her baby._

_"__Good boy" I said while petting the pup._

**_x_**

_The next tape was of me having my own s'mores, "Do you mind, Amy? I'm having s'mores in peace" _

_"__You're so adorable, Sonikku. This is our great camping ever" Amy giggles._

_"__I guess so. It was not a bad idea after all Ames" I said while roasting my s'mores._

_"__This is why I want you to understand the meaning of being average" Amy said, setting the camera at a perfect angle for me and her to be filmed._

_She scooted up to be close and held her own stick of s'mores, "I'll never forget this moment with you Sonic"_

**_x_**

_The next tape was of Amy asking me to use a head strap camera to film myself with her._

_"__Fine, I'll use this head strap camera to film the forest. This isn't a documentary, Ames" I said._

_"__I never say it was, I'm just saying that you are the fastest, I wanna see in your point of view at how you can see while running so fast" Amy said. _

_"__It won't be easy to show my point of view by the camera. Everything is fast in the blink of an eye" I said, putting the camera head strap on my head. _

_All of a sudden, we hear something loud outside of the tent._

_"__Something is here! Ames, come on! Put that camera down!" I ran out of the tent with the camera head strap._

**(End of Video)**

"The camera head strap! I must've worn it when Amy and I were fighting something. It's gotta be in that hole" I said.

We ren back and I jumped into the hole, "Where is it? Where is it?" I looked around frantically.

It's black so I need to find something that is black. All this leaves and dirt are making things harder to find in hidden things. I had to push them aside while searching.

"Damn it, this will take forever. Silver! I need your help moving the leaves away" I called out from the hole.

"Okay" Silver used his ESP to move aside the leaves. I then noticed something poking out.

"Aha there it is" I dug and found the head strap camera.

"Ah crap! The camera is dead! I hope there's a memory chip in there" I said.

I opened it and thankfully it is intact, thank goodness, "I got the chip. Let's go to the workshop!"

**x**

At the workshop, Amy was there with me as Tails activated his laptop so we could watch the video of what really happened to me and Amy in the woods.

**(Video)**

_"__Where are you? Come out right now!" I shouted while I had the camera on my head, looking around to who was disturbing our moment. _

_I can hear robot distorted noises as the camera wobbled from me getting pushed by something._

_"__It's close!" I heard Amy say panicked and then as the trees are sliced down there stood Metal Sonic._

_"__Oh great! Always you being the killer like Terminator, Metal! You really should take a vacation than have Eggman give you orders!" I spindashed but the camera was spinning rapidly but we could hear the bashing._

_"__Yeah be offline permanently!" I heard Amy scream in the video._

_The camera films Amy using her hammer against Metal, "I won't let you make me the damsel in distress again!"_

_She swung it at him and he crashed at the boulder. But that didn't stop him when he ran at me but I dodged him and he clawed the tree bark._

_"__Goddamn! You psycho!" I tried to punch him but he grabbed my wrist._

_And then before I could react, he punched right at me, "Argh!" The camera on me made me fall but I got back up again. _

_Metal Sonic flies up and powers up his laser beam from his chest._

_"__Oh shit! Amy move!" I ran to her to get her and myself out of the way._

_Just in time when the laser beam made a huge hole on the ground._

_And then just before we could get away he struck us really hard and we fell until there was just static._

**(End of Video)**

"So that's what really happened. Whatever he did he probably knocked us out really hard" Amy said.

"Now I remember. It was really Metal Sonic. And Ames, I saw our videos" I said.

"You did?" Amy was astonished.

"Yes I found out we had a good time in the woods" I said.

"But what I don't understand is why would Metal Sonic leave you in that hole" Silver said.

"Maybe he thought he killed us or thought that we looked dead" I guessed.

"Could be" Amy guessed.

"But then he realized we were not dead just days later" I figured out.

"But how can I get justice from that robot and the evil egg guy? I can't face him when I have amnesia" I said.

"It's Eggman" Amy said.

"Wait you got his name right now" I said in shock.

"Memories regaining" Amy said.

"Okay but now I'm worried if Eggman knows" I said.

**(Eggman's POV)**

"So, where's Metal Sonic? He's supposed to be fully repaired!" I asked my two assistants.

"He's stabilized sir. I think his memory bank can tell us some" Orbot said, handing me Metal Sonic's memory bank so I scanned to see what he knows.

"Hmmhmm. Sonic and his girl alive and...they lost their memories. And slowly recovering from the amnesia?" I read and then realized what this means.

"THIS IS MY CHANCE! Now Sonic is truly weakened to my forces!" I gloated.

"You mean we will win over that hedgehog?" Cubot asked.

"Of course! He has forgotten how to use his powers properly! And his precious girlfriend's hammer won't save her now! The team is facing their downfall! HOHOHOHOHOHO!" I laughed evilly.


	12. Eggman

**12/03/19**

**35 Reviews, 12 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Amy showed me her cute blue Sonic quill head hoodie jacket. She looked so cute having quills like mine. Even if it's a hoodie design. It was making my tail wag happily.

"How do I look, Sonikku" Amy asked cutely.

I couldn't speak or move but my tail was wagging.

"Am I pretty in this?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah" I stuttered.

"Is your tail wagging? I can hear it thumping on the seat" Amy giggled.

"Uhhhhh yeah. But I'm a hedgehog not a dog" I blushed red.

I gasped softly when she sat on my lap, "Ames? What are you doing?" My ears folded back nervously.

"I'm just afraid to lose you, Sonic. Once we regain our memories, you'll be back to your old self again. The old you won't return his feelings to me" Amy sighs.

"Amy. I looked at the videos and they tell me we were pretty close" I said.

"But are we just friends or more than just friends? If we been friends for a very long time, we don't know if we are really...in...love" Amy said.

I then noticed Amy starting to cry, "Ames"

"I fear of being alone without a lover" Amy sobbed.

My ears folded back, "Ames, as much as I wanna regret for hurting your feelings, I just feel scared of losing you. You saw how easily jealous I was if another male hedgehog stole your heart"

"Yes. But I can never replace you Sonikku" Amy said.

"If we regain our memories back completely, I just want you to know that I can't force myself to love you but I still care about you" I said, unable to control my hormones due to Amy sitting on my lap, "Every male hedgehog can sense a female hedgehog's scent when it comes to mating season, Ames. If something happens to me I would go wild"

"No need to rush Sonic. I never want to change you for who you are. So take it easy now Sonic" Amy said.

"I'm afraid of turning Dark again. You saw what happened to me. I went psycho for desire of killing anyone that harms you" I held her close to me, licking her neck.

"Sonic I...Ohhhh" Amy moaned when I licked her.

"Sorry Ames" I stopped licking her, "I'm just stressed from the video we saw. It makes me feel overprotective of you" I gently nibbled her neck.

"I know, but it showed how close we've gotten" Amy said, rubbing onto me.

"Yeah. I never felt this warm towards you" I said, hearing her purr softly.

We heard the door open and I quickly got Amy off of me.

"Sonic, it's time for all of us to know what is your deepest fear by entering the holographic room" Tails said.

I looked at Amy gesturing her that I'll be fine. Whatever my deepest fears are, it won't be real in that holographic room.

I went inside the holographic room and put on this whatever type of helmet it is. Probably to show my deepest fear from my subconscious through the holographic projection on the helmet.

The room was plain white. Tails activated the remote that controls the helmet and out came a hologram of...my Dark form.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Sonic hologram laughed evilly.

Everything in the white chamber room created holograms of the city with fire, debris, and dead bodies.

"No!" I gasped in fear.

"So many delicious corpses so little time" Dark Sonic chuckled insanely.

"No, this can't be my worst fear" I backed away from him.

"Sonic! This is not you!" The hologram Amy was terrified of Dark Me.

"I never felt so powerful my love! I will never turn back to my old self again!" The hologram of Dark Sonic laughed insanely.

"NO! The Sonic I know exist within you! He never kills innoncents!" Hologram Amy pleaded.

But hologram Dark Sonic just grins evilly and grabs her by the throat, "Not anymore! I destroyed him!"

"No! Don't kill her!" I screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Sonic then snaps hologram Amy's neck.

"NOOO!" I screamed in horror.

I heard Amy coming in the room with another fear helmet thing which created her deepest fears of a hologram brighter Amy version.

"YOU MONSTER!" She screamed in anger.

"What the?!" I gasped.

"Hehehe...I'm a monster? Get used to it, babe. I'm stronger and powerful in the universe!" Hologram Dark Sonic grinned evilly.

"I'm Light Amy and you will never take over my Sonic's body!" Hologram Light Amy yelled.

"What's going on?" I backed away.

"Two people with both fears are combining its catastrophe" Tails said through the speaker.

"What is your fear?" I asked the real Amy walking up to me.

"My fear would be losing you from that thing but I also fear if I had a form like you" Amy said.

"Come on, my love! I don't fight like a girl! I fight like a man!" Hologram Dark Sonic rammed into the hologram of Light Amy.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!" Hologram Light Amy clashed.

"It's not real! This can never happen for real, can it?" I whimpered in fear by watching our holograms fighting each other.

"Grrr!" Hologram Dark Sonic bites Hologram Light Amy's neck.

"YAAAAGH!" Hologram Light Amy screamed in pain and uses her hammer to whack him.

But the Dark Me grabbed the hammer and snaps it in two, "Naughty girl! You wouldn't hurt your precious Sonikku, would you?" He held her chin to force her to look at him.

"Not if you snap out of it!" Light Amy snarls.

"I like the new me! Get used to it, babe!" He wrapped his arms around her but she headbutts him, "ARRGHH!"

"NEVER!" She punches him in the gut.

"So you fear that if I turn Dark, you would have no choice but to end my life" I said to Amy.

"Y-Y-Yeah. But I don't wanna kill you" Amy tossed her helmet off crying.

I removed the helmet too and the holograms disappeared along with the holographic in the chamber room.

"Ames, Ames, look at me" I held her chin to make her look at me, "I know you're scared; I'm scared too but deep down we have courage within us. Everybody has fears. It's what makes us a mobian animal"

"Oh Sonic! It was like a living nightmare!" Amy sobbed on my chest.

"Shhhh...calm down. It wasn't real" I hushed her softly.

"Okay. I'm okay. It's all an illusion" Amy said.

"I felt scared too" I hugged her too.

"You okay guys?" Tails came in.

"We're okay" I said.

"Okay but I could tell you two are worried of your worst fears" Tails said.

"Yes, that the real me was lost forever in Dark form" I said.

"And that I would turn into Light Amy if I had to destroy him. But I cannot bare to do that" Amy hides her face on my chest.

"I never seen you transform into that. But can you really?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know. I don't remember having that" Amy said.

"It is possible. As long as you weren't exposed to fake chaos emeralds and rage at the same time like Sonic" Tails said.

"Do you think his dark aura absorbed through me?" Amy said.

"Not so sure. It is however unpredictable" Tails said.

**x**

A while later I had Amy over at my apartment since she's a little stressed of the fear.

"Amy relax. It's over now" I massaged her shoulders.

"Ohhh Sonic" Amy gave a soft sigh.

I purred while nuzzling on her quills. It usually helps me feel calm too.

I was on my bed while I had Amy on top of me. She's the only girl that makes me feel calm and satisfied. I can't even live without her in my life. Amy nuzzled a little on my chest and I placed my hand on her back.

"Ames, I don't know why but I feel happy" I said.

"Oh Sonikku" Amy said.

"I know our amnesia is fading too slow but I just hope we get our memories back on time" I said, feeling her perfect body against mine.

I'm just glad she's wearing a shirt and pants because all these years she likes wearing that red dress.

"Yes, but will we still be a couple?" Amy asked, that became hard for me to answer.

"Possibly" I shrugged.

"I sure hope. That trip to the woods helped us build our relationship more" Amy said, running her finger on my chest.

"I guess. I liked when we had s'mores at the campfire Ames" I said.

"And the wolves you played with. You have a dangerous predator instinct within you like a werehog" Amy said.

"Hehehehe…. I do" I chuckled at that memory.

"You may not be very furry anymore but still adorable" Amy said.

"We are still animals you know. Nothing eats regular hedgehogs. Except for owls and probably badgers" I said, trailing my hand on her waist.

"Not to mention foxes sometimes" Amy said.

"But still, hedgehogs don't make good snacks" I said.

"Yeah. Nor does echidnas" Amy said, rolling next to me.

"Man, I can't even forget that regular hedgehogs eat snakes. I hate snakes" I said.

"Bleah. I like ice cream better" Amy said.

"Man, if I'm really a hero to my kind I gotta face against Eggman but the amnesia is not leaving me" I sighed.

"So would I. But I better hope he does not use me as a bait" Amy said.

"I still remember a few times he used you as bait years ago. But I just hope he doesn't realize we have amnesia" I said.

"Better hope unless...Oh my god! What if Metal Sonic knows and gone back to Eggman!" Amy then realized.

"You're right! Oh, god! Shadow and Silver should've beaten him to a pulp! We gotta get to the workshop pronto!" I got up from the bed.

And we ran out to warn Tails about the situation.

**x**

At the workshop I accidentally snuggled on Silver's chest fur. I don't know why but my worse anxiety and fears got to me terribly.

"What is wrong with you?! I just brushed my chest fur hours ago! Get off me!" Silver pushes me off.

"Sorry, I just needed that to calm my anxiety. Let me ask you again. Did you beat Metal Sonic or did you let him get away?" I asked.

"Well I used a powerful ESP push to send him into the ocean after Shadow and I damaged his thruster" Silver said.

"You sent him into the ocean? But what if he got out the sea?" I said worried.

"Why should we be worried? It's been a week and that doctor hasn't even attacked the city" Shadow scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?! Have you ever heard of responsibilities?!" I yelled.

"Take it easy! We don't know if Metal Sonic is able to move from all that damage he got" Shadow said.

"You should've checked before something else happens, vampire!" I glared.

"Alright. Better go before Eggman is on the move" Shadow said.

"And you too, Silver. If Eggman finds out that Amy and I have amnesia, we are so gonna hunt you both" I growled.

"Indeed!" Amy took out her hammer with a grin.

"Okay, Okay! We'll sneak into Eggman's lair! Don't kill us!" Silver freaked out.

"Better" Amy made her hammer disappear.

"Now let's go" Shadow said.

**x**

We immediately headed to Eggman's base location using Chaos Control to teleport there.

"Okay this is it?" I wondered.

"Now there is a secret way in as you don't remember how the base is" Shadow said, finding a vent to sneak into.

"You boys better know what you're doing" Amy said.

"I know every inch of this place. Follow me" Shadow got into the vent with Silver following. Amy came after and I last.

Inside the vent, we were now climbing up, man I better not stare at Amy's butt.

"Can't we go any faster?!" I exclaimed.

"Shush! This lair is guarded with robots" Silver said.

"Fine!" I kept my voice down. We soon crawled again in the vent and came to a grill peeking through, seeing a factory of robots being built.

"Oh boy. This doctor is an evil genius" I gulped nervously.

"Yes with an IQ of 300 he knows his stuff" Silver said.

"Okay but where do we find him?" I asked.

"Just follow me" Shadow said and we continued following him.

But as we crawled, I accidentally bumped my head on the ceiling, "OW!"

"You okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I think so" I groaned and rubbed the spot.

Eventually, Shadow stopped in the vent, "Wait, I hear his voice" Shadow said quietly.

"What is he saying?" I asked.

"He's talking about his scheme to destroy you two. So Metal was found by him. It's time to burst the party" Shadow was about to open the grill.

"Wait" Silver stopped him, "We cannot do that"

"When what do you suggest?" Shadow groans.

"I don't know. Perhaps we should get—-WHHOOOAAA!" Silver screamed as we all fell in the room together, ending up as a hedgehog pile on the floor.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sonic and the gang. Snooping as usual I see" Eggman gloated as he saw us.

"This is bad" I gulped in fear.

"Get your asses off my back now!" Shadow yelled.

We got off Shadow as Eggman just stands there.

"I almost thought that the memory bank of Metal Sonic was lost. I expected that you and Amy were perished but no you lost your memories instead I see" Eggman said.

"Uhh...have we met before?" I nervously back away. I'm not my real cocky hero self when facing my arch enemy.

"Of course, I am Doctor Eggman! And yes, I sent Metal Sonic on you and your precious girlfriend! Now that you don't remember how to fight right, let's see if you can handle this!" Eggman sneered and takes out a remote, pressing it two giant robots appeared.

I'm so scared now! I haven't even remembered fighting hundreds of robots!

"Get ready!" Shadow got into battle stance and jumps up and spindashes at the robots while Silver floats up using his psychic blasts.

Amy and I just stood there feeling scared.

"Get out of here guys!" Silver shouted.

"I won't leave you two!" I cried out.

"GO!" Silver pushes me and Amy to an exit using his powers.

The door seals shut but I can't just leave them there!

"Damn it! We can't just leave them there!" I punched the door.

"Sonic! We got bigger things to worry about!" Amy held out her hammer to face Metal Sonic.

"Target Confirmed: Terminate!" Metal Sonic spoke out and charges at us and I jumped out of the way when he tried to strike me with his claws.

"Who taught you to talk?" I tried to spin dash but I wasn't quick to aim.

Metal's eyes glowed and then he dashes right at me, sending me to the metallic walls.

"AAAGH! AAACK!" He grabbed me by the throat.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"Argh..." I couldn't breathe.

"Don't you dare kill my Sonic!" Amy swung her hammer at Metal Sonic to get him off me.

I managed to breathe but it was too rapid from losing oxygen, coughing too hard before I could finally breathe normally.

I looked up seeing Amy trying to fend off against Metal Sonic but he grabs her hammer and bends the handle until it breaks.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Amy screamed and tried to run from Metal Sonic.

That does it! I couldn't control my anger again!

"Hey Metal! You wanna fight?! You got it!" My voice darkened.

As I turned Dark Sonic I gave Metal a hard blow making him lose an arm, "You are so gonna die!" I said with my distorted voice.

But Metal was relentless and he charges up a beam in his chest to fire at me. But I quickly turned him around to fire the laser at the sealed door. And it blew apart to let us through. But then I smashed his left optic.

"Sonic!" Amy called.

"Don't stop me, Ames! Those robots are going down!" I said with rage as I ran in to stop the two robots from killing my pals.

I started ripping the two giant robots apart and used one of their arms as a whip against the other. Then I drilled through it as a ball and crushed it'd core. As soon I was done, they fell down destroyed.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" I roared with so much rage.

"Holy cow! That was incredible!" Silver exclaims smiling.

"Yes but he's still in a bad mood, Silver" Shadow said.

I can't even calm myself down! I collapsed on my knees trying to stay sane but all that power and darkness was consuming my sanity!

"Sonic! Look at me! Hear my voice!" Amy begged.

"So much power!" I laughed insanely.

"Sonic, don't lose your mind! You're stronger than this!" Amy begged.

"I...can't!" I yelled.

"No! The Sonic I know never kills! Don't become your nightmare!" Amy pleaded.

I began to have tears streaming down, "Save...me...please"

"Sonic!" Amy then pulled me into a kiss.

The darkness in me was beginning to fade away from my conscience. This kiss from her was starting to calm me down. Soon after breaking the kiss I looked at her in the eyes.

"Thank you Amy" I said.

"You're welcome Sonikku" Amy said and then hugged me; I hugged back of course.

"I wasn't thinking straight again, I'm so sorry" I nuzzled her quills.

"You had to save me from Metal Sonic the hard way" Amy said.

"Let's get the hell out of here before this gets all mushy" Shadow teleported us back to Tails' workshop.

**x**

Back there, Amy and I were patched up from the battle.

"This is bad you guys. I'm not a cocky hero. And now Egghead knows that Amy and I have amnesia" I groaned.

"But together we defeated his robots, Sonic" Silver said.

"Technically, I destroyed the robots in dark form. I was very aggressive I would've killed you. That wasn't heroic" I said.

"Don't fall into depression Sonic. Our team is gonna fall apart because of it" Silver said.

"And you know I don't want that to happen" I said.

"This is all my fault. If I crushed Metal like a tin can with my powers Eggman wouldn't know" Silver started to feel guilty.

"Silver, don't say that" Amy said.

"It's not just your fault Silver, it's mine too" Shadow said.

"Great, I can't feel guilt due to the Dark form" I sighed.

"Could have gone worse, Sonic" Shadow said.

"Huh, that's funny. You barely call me Sonic" I said.

"Awww...you do care about him" Amy said to Shadow.

"Yes, well he's my only rival" Shadow said.

"Awww...you are so fatherly to him" Amy giggles.

"Considering I'm over 50 years old so yeah" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Can I call you my grandfather" Silver asked.

"No" Shadow glared.

"Alright fine" Silver shrugs it off.

"If it was so you would be erased from history" I said.

"Heh, if so my ancestor is a telekinetic hedgehog too" Silver said.

"You're more of a little brother figure Silver" I said.

"You're one year older than me. But I always wonder if Amy could be like a mother to me. I never had a mother" Silver said.

"Awwww...my adorable son is a big boy. Aren't you a big boy?" Amy teased him.

"Cut it out…..mom" Silver chuckled.

"My adorable son is growing a chest fur, aren't you sweetie?" Amy teased him again.

"Yes, mom. I'm a big boy with a soft chest fur" Silver rolled his eyes.

"Definitely the mother in her" I snickered.


	13. Baking

**12/06/19**

**36 Reviews, 12 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I laughed at one of Amy's video pranks from her iPhone. Usually it's one of the air horns and water balloons that she uses to prank me. And the scare cam pranks were definitely hilarious.

**(Video)**

_"__GOTCHA SONIKKU!" Amy in the video taunted me after throwing water balloons._

_"__Agggghhh! Stop it! Stop it!" I was getting hit by a few water balloons in the gut, "What are you doing?!"_

_"__Having fun!" Amy in the video laughed._

_"__Not really" I shook the water off my fur and it made the camera lens wet too._

_"__Come on Sonic!" Amy said and runs with me chasing her in the video for fun._

**(End of Video)**

"Very hilarious, Ames" I chuckled at this.

"Yeah I guess. Let's see if there's more" Amy said.

**(Video)**

_The next video showed me sleeping at a tree and Amy sneaking up, she hushes at the camera and then in a smug grin takes out a air horn._

_*HOOOOOOOONK*_

_"__AAAHHHH!" I woke up in fright and fell off the tree and landed on my back._

_"__Oops Sorry Sonic" Amy apologized in the video._

_"__Ow...I'm okay, Ames" I got up. _

**(End of Video)**

"Okay that was a harsh prank" Amy said after we watched that video.

"I guess so" I said.

"Let's see if there's more" Amy said.

Then we found a video of her having drawn on my tummy.

**(Video)**

_She had drawn a heart saying S+A, "Awwww this is too cute" Amy said in the video._

_"__What the?! No!" I woke up and saw the writings on my stomach, "Not funny, Ames. But I like your handwriting"_

_"__Anything for you Sonic" Amy said in the video._

_"__Can you get a wet paper towel please?" I asked._

_"__Sure thing" Amy said._

**(End of Video)**

"Man, that would've been permanent on my belly" I chuckled.

"I like it now better clean" Amy giggles and pokes my belly.

"Amy you're too funny" I smiled at her.

I lied down on my bed while having her on top of me, "Next time I'll have my revenge" I grinned.

"Just you wait" Amy grinned back.

I placed my hand on her waist while looking into her eyes, "You're so beautiful Ames" I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Well I'm not 12 anymore" Amy said.

"What made you so beautiful?" I teased her.

"My life style in fashion and well, all the training. Or maybe it's the puberty giving me beauty" Amy said running a finger on my chest.

I stroked her tiny bulk on her arms, "You've grown a muscle? Can you remember how many times you've swung that hammer?" I asked.

"Thousands of times, Sonic" Amy said.

"You've put a lot of meat in those bones" I stroked her bulky arm.

"Mmmhmm. You just find me sexy?" She asked.

"Maybe" I gently licked her neck.

"Sonikku" Amy moaned.

Even if we are still young and not old enough to make love, marking her would be for the best.

"Ohhhh I love you so much Sonic" Amy moaned more until I let go.

"You make me crazy sometimes" I nuzzled her quills.

"Even now when I'm 13" Amy said and started purring cutely.

"Nope, that you can be annoying but funny at times" I said.

"Bad boy" She stroked my chin.

"Ames" I chuckled.

Amy then leans in to kiss me. I accept and she tasted like strawberries. My hand traveled to her back to her tail. Kissing her feels so good it makes my body feel like it's on fire. She cups my face with her hands.

Pretty soon we pulled away, "Let's not let our hormones get the best of us" I said to her.

"As you wish Sonikku" Amy said getting off me.

"Any ideas now Ames?" I asked Amy.

"Well I could do some baking sweets. I remember that you love my baking. While I'm baking you can look through my Olympic Games photo album" She hands me her pink photo album with country stickers.

"Thanks" I accepted it and read through when I first competed with Mario.

There were a few pictures of her competing against Princess Peach in both summer and winter sports. That was during the winter Olympics. And here's one of me skating with my best friend Tails.

Another one was of me spinning to throw the hammer and one of Vector doing it. He came longer than me though by 30 feet. From the kitchen I heard Amy humming while baking. But then I focused on the pictures. There was me and her competing in an ice skate dance.

Then it shows us two as the winners for the ice-skating competition.

I also looked at the time we had the Olympics in London. It was during our break when Amy and I took a selfie together at the Big Ben. Man she's so cute smiling like that.

There was also me doing the ribbon dancing like a ballerina but just wearing my old trademark shoes and gloves. I look embarrassed with me having my flexible leg up like a ballerina while trying to catch the ribbon. How did Amy capture this picture?

Also, we had Shadow and Silver with us and she put 'Hedgehog Power!' near the pic. Clever girl.

And here I found one of me and Mario thumbs up in a friendly manner.

"Heh, I'm starting to remember" I said.

"Great. I remember the recipe" Amy said.

"Huh? I thought you're baking" I saw her standing near my bedroom door.

"I was, they are just in the oven" Amy said.

"When are they done?" I asked.

"Five minutes" Amy said.

"What is it? Cookies? Cupcakes? Brownies? Please tell me!" I asked in excitement.

"Cupcakes" Amy went to get them.

I panted like a crazy dog when I heard this, "Heel, boy. Sit" She teased me.

I sit on the kitchen seat like a good boy, "Good boy" Amy patted my head.

I laughed slightly and she added icing on the cupcakes. Pink and blue? Nice. But a little too cute if we were having a son or a daughter.

"Just wait a few more years" Amy puts the cupcakes down.

"What? Getting married and have our junior kids? I can be a great daddy to my kids" I teased.

"Then I'll be the good mommy to them" Amy teased back.

"Yes you will...mom" I teased and ate my cupcake. Amy giggles and ate hers.

"We should have our hedgehog pals over. After all I saw you put Hedgehog Power on the picture" I smirked.

"Okay for a reunion Sonic" Amy agreed and dials them.

**x**

A while later, Shadow and Silver came into my apartment.

"Oh welcome guys. Want a cupcake?" Amy greets them.

"Oh sure thing Amy" Silver went over with Shadow.

"I'm guessing you're starting to remember your cooking and baking skills, Rose" Shadow said.

"Yes I am Shadow" Amy said.

"Come here guys. I wanna show you something" I said to them.

They came right over as Amy prepares some tea.

"Remember this?" I showed the Hedgehog Power picture.

"Yeah, it was the time when we were a 4-team player in the Olympic Games. And we won first place" Silver said.

"Yes, that was great winning against the plumber" Shadow said.

"But Bowser is just as cruel as Eggman" Silver said.

"What? They both come up with plans to destroy the Olympic Games?" I asked.

"Yes and cheating too" Silver said.

"No wonder they are villains" I shook my head.

"Well, they might do it again next year. That is if you can get your memories back" Silver said while eating cupcakes.

"I sure hope. But well Mario and the others are in their world for now. Can't wait to meet them again. Sounds like we had a vacation in the other dimension" I said as I ate a cupcake.

"We'll see Sonic. Cause you and Mario started to get along" Amy said.

"In a rivalry competition we did" I said. I grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge to drown the dryness of sweetness.

"Hope you liked them" Amy said.

"You did well Ames" I said.

"And what do think, boys? Was I a great baker?" Amy asked with her cute puppy eyes.

"Delicious" Silver responded with a happy smile.

"They're good as usual, Rose" Shadow said.

"Awww...sweet gentlemen" Amy awed.

"Oh god" I felt jealous again.

"Sonic, it was just some compliments" Amy assured.

"Sorry, my bad" I smiled nervously.

"Jealous, lover boy?" Shadow smirked at me.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat with an annoyed look.

"What it's true" He said

"Two words. She's mine" I glared.

"Right I know" Shadow said.

"I got Blaze, dude" Silver said.

"I hope you're not thinking that Amy and I are like adorable parents to you. Is my kiddo ready for school?" I ruffled his forelocks.

"Watch it. I just brushed them hours ago" Silver exclaims.

"You're more like siblings" Amy said.

"Nope. I could be his adoptive father" I said.

"As if" Silver said.

"Just kidding, Silver. Not" I said.


	14. Cocky Attitude

**12/07/19**

**37 Reviews, 12 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was taking a shower this morning, making sure I'm clean and nice. But something felt like I was being watched. I should've locked the bathroom door. Totally right when I heard someone flush the toilet, it made the water turn ice cold!

"AAAAHHHH! COLD!" I covered myself with the shower curtain.

"HAHAHAHA! Gotcha Sonic!" Amy laughed.

"Amy! I moved the shower curtains away, "What are you-AAHHH!" I covered myself with the shower curtains.

"Sonic, you're always naked every time" Amy gave me the look of 'really'.

"Oh, right" I moved the shower curtains and got out of the shower to wrap myself with the towel, "That was not funny"

"Yes it is. You screamed like a girl" Amy held out her iPhone.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare make that go viral!" I growled lowly.

"I won't. But only until I show it on April's fool's day next year" Amy chuckled.

I shook my head in annoyance and turned the water off, "Least respect someone's privacy" I took the hair-dryer.

"Whatever you say. At least you remember to shower" Amy walked out of the bathroom.

"Sheesh" I sigh as I blew my quills dry.

**x**

As soon I got my gloves, socks and shoes on I got out and found Amy combing her quills.

"You took forever" Amy teasing me.

"Really Ames. And you know your style I see" I said.

"Your quills are messing from the hair dryer. Let me brush your quills. Please" Amy asked with puppy eyes again.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, since this will help you remember how to brush your hair" I brought her to my bedroom.

"Relax" She started brushing my quills, but I felt myself purr.

"Awwww..." Amy heard it.

"Just because I sound cute doesn't mean I'm really cute" I blushed while purring.

"Your purring is cute" Amy said.

"Hmph" I scoffed.

But the stroking of the brush felt nice. Then I heard Amy singing a tune, she really got a nice singing voice. I can't even stop purring from the stroke of the brush brushing my quills.

"I just love your purrs" Amy said.

"I don't" I scoffed while purring.

Shit! My tail is wagging! Please don't see my tail wagging!

"Hehehe….. Sonic" Amy saw it and giggled.

"Aw crud!" I blushed.

"Sonic don't be such a baby" Amy said.

"Boys don't like expressing their feelings, Ames. It weakens my soul" I blushed hard.

"Awww is the Blue Blur a shy boy" Amy teased me again.

"Yes I am but I am never shy to anyone" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Sonic" Amy just smiles and continues brushing my quills.

**x**

After that, Amy and I decided to go out on a walk.

"Gorgeous day for us two hedgehogs" Amy leaned on my shoulder.

"I guess so Ames" I said and looked at her.

"No Egghead in sight as well" She also said.

"Perhaps Shadow scared him with his scowling eyes" I chuckled.

"Yeah. I suppose" Amy giggled at my joke.

It has started to snow outside. Or just flurries, I guess.

"Well, snow has arrived early this year" I said.

"We are at the end of November. It's a perfect day for the snow to come" Amy said.

I held her close, glaring at any fan boy looking at my Amy, "One word and you're not gonna like it" I warned them.

"Okay fine" The fan boys obeys.

I nuzzled her soft quills to calm myself from going Dark again.

"Good job Sonikku" Amy smiled.

"You're welcome Ames" I said.

**x**

We got inside a Café and had us each a hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"You know, I just love how beautiful you are. It makes my heart go crazy for you" I sighed in love.

"Aw Sonic you're making me blush" Amy chuckled.

"No really Ames" I said.

"This is new Sonic, you're opening up to me more" Amy said.

"Yeah. I just hope it's not the hedgehog mating season. Too young for that. Am I right?" I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. I'd wait until I'm an adult" Amy said.

"Me too. If the old me can see that you have feelings for me, he would feel open up" I said.

"Mmmmhmm. Indeed" Amy said, she then drank from her hot chocolate.

I did the same too. Chocolate always makes lovers feel love for each other.

"Does it bother you when I eat chili dogs like an animal?" I asked.

"Sometimes. But you're clearly addicted" Amy said.

"Well, mostly yes. But too much chili dogs can make me feel sick" I shuddered while drinking hot chocolate.

"I guess so" Amy said. After this, we continued our little walk.

But something made me think that Shadow and Silver should help me with my Dark form problem again. Even if it means playing around with my Amy. I gotta learn to control my rage.

"Amy, you think we should go back to our two hedgehog friends and again learn to control my dark form?" I asked Amy.

"Haven't we done that already? That form creeps me out" Amy said.

"It's just...what if something happens again. I know that your love is what calms my Dark form down but I need to learn how to fight it without turning into a twisted villain. Please, for me" I begged.

"Alright" Amy said and goes with me to find the two.

**x**

At their apartment they share as roommates, I sat down while watching Silver pretending to be seductive to her.

"Hero is your friend, Dark is your enemy" Shadow said, putting the advice in my head.

"Alright" I nodded. Then I saw Silver pretending to caress Amy. Growling at this, my fur just a dark blue color before it turns back to normal blue.

Be a good hero to your lady, Sonic. Dark Sonic is your enemy. Control your anger. Brightest light shall conquer the darkest shadows.

I can see Silver holding Amy's chin but I quickly sped up to them, "That's..." I nearly sounded aggressive, "That's my fair lady, Sir Silver" I said in a polite manner.

"Alright then Mister Sonic" Silver said and let Amy into my arms.

"Test two, when Amy is in danger, someone else will have to aid her" Shadow said.

"Okay, you pretend to be a villain while Silver protects Amy" I said to him.

"Alright. Alright you two, your time has come!" Shadow held his hand out as if doing a chaos control attack.

"No! Have mercy!" Amy pretends to panic.

I looked at Amy and then at Shadow, "No you don't!" I was about to charge at Shadow when I felt my anger.

"You will never win...Evil Shadow" I pretended to be fearless.

"You really think so?" Shadow had his act.

Silver goes to the pretending injured Amy.

I tackled Shadow down, "You'll never win! I will always be the hero in the world" I said with victory.

"You're our hero Sonic!" Silver pretends to cheer in victory.

"My only hero" Amy pretended while hugging Silver for support of her fake injured leg.

Then Shadow fakes being knocked out by me, "Villainy will always lose!"

I sped to Amy, "Is she okay?" I pretended to sound worried.

"She'll live" Silver said.

"I'm okay Sonikku" Amy said.

I felt calm and nothing aggressive like the dark form. Hero is your friend and Dark is your enemy.

"Test three, of Amy is unconscious from a battle, someone will have to carry her out to safety while you're battling a villain" Shadow said.

"Alright I'm ready" I said.

Amy falls limply to the floor as if she passed out.

"Muhahahaha! Nothing will stand in my way of conquering the world!" Shadow pretending to be the villain while Silver rushes to Amy.

"If you want them you have to go through me!" I snarled in anger, my fur darkening a bit. But something made me remember about my funny sense of jokes and my cocky attitude, "Heh, I can take you on, vampire! I'm the fastest thing alive!" I said with my unexpected cocky tone.

"Bring it on!" Shadow looked dangerous.

We both engaged in a fake combat while Silver got away with Amy.

"Say uncle! Say uncle!" I had my arm wrapped around his neck.

"Arrrgh! Never!" He struggled.

"SAY...IT!" I strained from letting him get free.

"Uncle!" Shadow groans.

"Better!" I grinned and released him.

"Was that the old cocky attitude I heard?" Silver asked.

"Uh yeah. That's how the old me is. I don't know where that came from" I said.

"That's what you've been missing. The old Sonic never gets angry at his enemies like that. He gets cocky and mostly sassy" Silver said.

"That explains why he couldn't feel cocky because he gets angry" Shadow said.

"I feel better at keeping it in control" I said.

"I'm so proud of my boys helping Sonic" Amy said.

"You're welcome" Silver said.

"We should have a hedgehog campfire" Amy suggested.

"Eh, we should. I never did campfire in my life" Silver said.

"Fine but no camp stories" Shadow said.

**x**

We got to the woods and made a fire in the middle of a ring of logs.

"So, if no stories what should it be?" Amy asked.

"Maybe a song with you two?" Shadow suggested.

"Nuh uh, no romantic songs. It tortures my soul" I shuddered.

"S'mores?" Amy suggested.

"Okay but we can't have gloves on or the marshmallows will get sticky" I said and removed my gloves.

"Got it" Amy removes hers but kept her gold bracelets on.

Our hedgehog pals did the same too. Silver has glowing marks on his palms and back hand. Shadow had his logo on his back of his hands.

"Here's the bags of marshmallows and the crackers" Silver took out the ingredients.

"Yum" I said.

"Oh yes and the chocolate" He took out a chocolate bar and broke it into several pieces.

"I'm loving this Hedgehog Camp style" I said and roasted the marshmallow in the fire. Then I put it in the crackers and chocolate.

"Man, what do you guys do in your timeline to make treats at camp? Just s'mores?" Silver asked.

"Sometimes hot dogs" Amy said.

"And burgers too. But s'mores are usually the traditional treat at camp night" I said.

"Okay. Because in the future I never did s'mores" Silver said.

"How lonely was your timeline?" Amy asked in concern.

"It was beautiful at the beginning but I didn't go camping" Silver said.

"Alright. Good thing you're in this timeline now. No monster and such" Amy said.

"I love this timeline. Even though I don't exist in this timeline from my birth" Silver said, having his s'mores.

"Makes you a living relic" I joked.

Silver just rolls his eyes but chuckled, "Very funny"

"As the ultimate lifeform I don't get hungry for food" Shadow said, having s'mores.

"Guess you got a stable metabolism" I said.

"Possibly" Shadow shrugs.

I had two marshmallows on the stick and put it over the fire again.

"Any memories coming back to you, guys?" Silver asked, wiping the sticky stuff off his fingers.

"Well, I think I remember that...someone resembling Eggman disguised as him made us all cards but we defeated him" I said.

"Yes, Eggman Nega. He's Eggman's descendant from the future at my time. He first said he was from Blaze's world but he was not" Silver said.

"Eggman has a descendant? Gross to whoever Eggman is married to or his relative married to" I said.

"Who knows, he might have been married at some point and had a kid but never knew of it" Silver guessed.

"He'd be a bad daddy since he's crazy" Amy said.

"Tell me about it. If I had kids, I would teach them to be a hero to fight villains" I said.

"Just teach them discipline" Shadow said.

"That too. It's been a week and 3 days, guys. No hero stuff to do since the people already knows that Amy and I have amnesia" I said, lying down against the log.

"Yes, but Eggman is not showing around right now. I can relax" Amy said.

"Yup. Tell me, was there any times I saved your life, guys?" I asked my pals.

"Plenty of it. You and I've been working occasionally together" Shadow said.

"Plus, you saved us all from Eggman trying to erase us from history with Time Eater" Silver said.

"Awesome. Was it something else?" I asked.

"You teamed up with younger versions of you and Tails to fight both him and Eggman's younger self. Then we had a party once all that was over" Silver said.

"Wait! I remember now! I was too busy swooning at Sonic I accidentally pushed Knuckles to the tree, hard" Amy giggles.

"Oh, that was hilarious! Hahaha!" Silver laughed.

"I remember now, even the young me who does not talk" I said.

"But Tails' younger version did" Shadow said.

"Okay. Even Eggman's young self was disturbed of his future self's insanity" Silver said.

"Was he? Really?" I chuckled.

"Yeah from what I heard" Silver said.

"And how many times have I competed against Shadow?" I asked, having more s'mores.

"More than you could ever know" Shadow answered, taking a bite from his s'more.

I had Amy lie down next to my chest, "Ah!" I saw Silver almost took a picture with his iPhone, "Don't...even...think about" I warned.

"What? You two just look so cute together" He puts it down.

"We look cute but I don't want any hyper fans knowing about this" I said.

"Ok fine" Silver reluctantly gives in.

"That's my good son" I teased.

"I wish you were" Silver said.

"You can call me dad" I chuckled.

"You're way too young to be my dad" Silver said.

"I'm over 200 years old in your future, son" I laughed.

"Hehehe…. that makes you my great-great-great-great grandpa" Silver laughed back.

"Too bad you don't have my speed, kiddo" I pretended to sound dead, "I'm the ghooooost of your dead ancestor" I said with a spooky voice.

"I do have a degree of speed but not so fast. Oooohhh…..spooky" Silver pretended to sound scared. But soon he started yawning.

"Well, we should head home. See you tomorrow guys" I carried Amy in my arms.

"Okay. Bye Sonic" Silver waved.

"Good luck Faker" Shadow said.


	15. Love

**12/14/19**

**39 Reviews, 12 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

So tired that I overslept in the morning. But I had a few memory dreams repairing my brain a little bit. But still not in the mood to get up right now. Even though Amy tried to wake me up but I was too lazy.

"Come on, Ames. Let me sleep" I sluggishly moved my arm to shoo her.

"Sonic don't oversleep or the day's wasted" She keeps pulling me.

"Let me sleep, please. I've been tired since last night" I moaned and put the covers on my head.

"Oh goodie" Amy sighs. She pulls the blanket off me and shook me awake.

"Argh! Can a guy with speed have his beauty nap?" I woke up sluggishly.

"Hey it's 9:50 am" Amy said.

"So? Its Saturday. It's not like I have to go to work or whatever. All that running last night tired me out" I put a pillow over my head.

"Alright, guess it's just breakfast for me" Amy said heading out.

"Make one for me too while I fight my laziness" I moaned in my sleep.

"Ok Sonikku" Amy winks at me.

**x**

A while later it was 10:15 am and I was up. I headed to the kitchen and saw Amy has made some flapjack pancakes with syrup.

"Thanks anyways, chef Rose" I said turned on the coffee maker.

"You're welcome. I know you love them" Amy said. I poured some coffee in my mug and drank from it before getting my pancakes.

I ate with my speed and a few seconds I feel full, "I really gotta control my reflexes"

"You burn calories fast you know" Amy said.

"Yup, but not forever when I'm old" I chuckled and had my coffee.

"Okay. And I have my hammer on the mantle" Amy said.

"I once remember you summon multiple hammers out of nowhere" I said.

"You do? Well just how you store things in your quills" Amy said.

"My quills can hold anything small. They're prickly and sharp" I smirked.

"I just love your humor" Amy giggled.

"Just love your giggles Amy" I said.

**x**

Later I had Amy brush my quills again since they were messy this morning and I was able to not purr this time.

"Just relax Sonikku" Amy said.

"I am relaxed Ames" I replied.

"You big whiner" She brushed my quills.

"Any plans after this?" I asked her.

"I'm going shopping again with the girls. Why don't you spend some time with Tails at his workshop" Amy said.

"Okay Ames. See you later" I ran off to find him.

**x**

At the workshop, Tails scanned my head with this machine to see if my brain is recovering.

"Interesting. Your brain is 90% recovered from the amnesia" Tails said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to remember a little. But I can't believe I missed out on understanding Amy's feelings for me" I said.

"It's normal Sonic. I don't blame you" Tails said.

"I'm not saying blame me, I'm saying that I never felt anything from her years ago. Until now" I said.

"She has matured and starts understanding your freedom" Tails said.

"That's what I love about her" I slumped on the couch.

"Are you in love?" Tails teased me.

"Yeah, I feel so loved by her. But I hate showing my jealousy against other male hedgehogs" I said.

"You know that she just sees Shadow and Silver as friends" Tails said.

"True, but I just can't help it" I said.

"Okay. Well I sure hope you two continue being happy together" Tails said.

"That's why I love her. The eyes, the pink color, her teenage looks, so beautiful" I sigh in love.

"Awww. I bet you'll be a great daddy" Tails teased.

"Aah! I'm too young to be a dad! But I would love to have my future kids following my footsteps" I blushed.

"Hahaha! I was just messing with you" Tails laughed.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Whatever. Ta-ta!" I ran out of the workshop.

**x**

At my apartment I was on my bed to continue my nap since I overslept this morning. I then started to dream of mine and Amy's future.

**(Dream)**

_I was running along with Amy and a a kid of us in the fields and we were all happy._

_"You can't catch me!" My son in the dream said as he ran._

_"Wait up for your old man!" I ran after him. He sure has my speed and cocky attitude._

_"I got you now!" I jumped after him._

_"I'm always fast, daddy!" My son complained._

_"Just wait!" I chased him up the hills while I saw Amy watching us having our little game._

_"Alright boys, get back here at once!" Amy called out._

_"Coming mommy!" Our son ran back to her and I came after._

_I was falling in love with her that I hugged her. And then shared a passionate kiss._

**(End of dream)**

My love was growing too strong for her. Better keep it in check. Just keep it low Sonic. Man, my hormones are driving me crazy! Gotta keep it together. Just a deep breath boy, in and out slowly, in and out slowly. Better.

I heard the door open and I know who it is. I sped towards the person that I wanted to see, "Amy!" I hugged her dearly.

"Whoa Sonic!" Amy was surprised by my affection towards her.

I nibbled her neck and held her legs up around my waist. She's never leaving my side ever again.

"Oh Amy how was your day?" I asked cheerfully.

"It was great, the girls and I had fun" Amy said.

"That's great. Man, I can't seem to do anything without you around" I said, bringing her to my bedroom and have her on top of me.

I purred and nuzzled her quills, smelling her strawberry shampoo scent.

"You seem to go crazy love for me, aren't you?" Amy can tell by my feelings.

"Yeah, after all the times I rejected you" I said.

"You're so adorable Sonikku" Amy giggled.

I rolled over to be on top of her this time, "My rose" I nuzzled her quills.

"Kyehehehe…. Sonic that tickles" Amy giggled more.

She held my neck while I held her waist, "I just love your scent Ames. "And the fact I just love being on top of you. Literally" I looked at our position.

"Uhhh…. better keep it low for later" Amy blushed.

"I think I got a little carried away" I blushed.

"Hormones aren't easy to handle when we are teenagers" Amy said.

"I guess so Ames" I said, touching her curves.

She stroked my skinny bulk muscle on my arm, "Have you ever wonder if your arms were blue?"

"Well It would fit with Shadow and Silver's colored arms; it would look nice but I like them this way" I said.

"Hmmm...you've gotten a little muscular. Very high metabolism you have for a teenager" Amy said.

"I like being a little skinny. Just not too skinny" I said.

"Awww…. Sonikku" Amy said and kisses me on the cheek.

I felt her legs wrapped around my waist while I'm on top of her, "Uh, what are you doing?" I blushed.

"Making sure you don't run away from me. I'm remembering how many times you ran away from me, blue hedgehog" She smirked at me.

"Right, of course" I placed my hands on her hips.

"For so many years my love for you never dies" Amy said.

We then shared a passionate kiss without the hormones going overdrive. This is not mating season, Sonic. Don't let get into your head. Respect the female. Her tongue met mine as we kissed and they wrestled. I was the dominant one as I pulled away and nibbled her neck.

"Ahhhh… Sonic" She moaned until I stopped.

"You're like an angel, Amy" I said.

"A pink angel yes" Amy said.

"And can you unwrap your legs off my waist, please?" I shed nicely.

"Okay" Amy does so and I rolled beside her.

"I really don't want any male stealing your heart. You're still mine" I held her close to me, growling lowly.

"Overprotective much?" Amy blushed.

"Yeah, sorry" I said.

"I'm not gonna lie, you do have a perfect matured body but I'm not a pervert" I blushed.

"It's ok Sonic" Amy said.

We eventually got out of the bed but I sat down.

"It's almost evening. I'll let you remember your cooking again while I look at the videos of my phone to regain memories" I slumped back on my bed and held out my iPhone.

"Okay Sonikku" She went into my kitchen.

I scrolled down to an image video of the shower curtain.

**(Video)**

_"This is a bad idea, Sonic. He's gonna be very pissed if you do that" Silver recording me._

_"Nah, He can't get out the shower like that. Keep my phone recording" I sneaked into the bathroom while Shadow was in the shower._

_There was a lot of steam and I quietly flushed the toilet which will make the shower water ice cold._

_"Aaaaahhhh!" Shadow screamed but I heard a loud body thud, he probably slipped and fell due to the cold water touching his feet, "OH YOU'RE SUCH A BIG BITCH!" He yelled in the shower._

_Off screen we two laughed at this but we ran out before he could beat us._

**(End of video)**

Just like how Amy did. I laughed at how I heard the body thud noise from Shadow. Shower pranks are so classic.

"Hahahaha…. so hilarious!" I keep laughing.

"Here's some delicious pie recipes" Amy checked the book.

"Ooh, does it come with chili dog pie?" I asked stupidly.

"No" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Keep looking Ames" I said and I found another video.

**(Video)**

_I was arm wrestling with Shadow while Silver was probably recording us._

_"Come on Ultimate lifeform! You can do better!" I strained as we struggle._

_"Bring it on Faker!" Shadow strained._

_"With chili dog power, I can kick your ultimate ass!" I chuckled and managed to slam his arm down._

_"Argh!" Shadow groans in defeat._

_"You ultimately lost, ultimate lifeform. Admit ultimate defeat" I said with my cocky attitude._

_"Next time I win" Shadow said with a glare._

_"Wait and see Shads" I grinned slyly._

_"Call me Shads one more time, I'll kill you!" He glared angrily._

_"Okay okay" I held my hands up in defense._

**(End of video)**

Typical Shadow, always hates losing every time against me. But at least I get to claim victory against him.

"Heh, him calling me a big bitch? Too classic" I snickered.

"Really Sonic. I just found some more recipes" Amy said.

"Apple or banana pie?" I asked.

"Apple" Amy said.

"Yummy. We could make one if you want" I said.

"Sure, if we had some apples" Amy said.

"We do" I gestured the fruit bowl.

"Okay let's get started Sonikku" Amy said, picking out the ingredients.

I sliced up the apples while she mixed it all to a dough and placed it in a baker dish. I applied the apples and she then place some cinnamon powder over the apples and added some dough over them.

In the next 10 minutes or more the pie was finished, "What do we do? Wait for it to cool down? I asked.

"Yeah, don't wanna burn your tongue" Amy said.

"Right" We took out the pie letting it cool down.


	16. Memories Recovered

**12/28/19**

**44 Reviews, 12 Favs, 13 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Yesterday was the best. Amy and I had been getting along quite well. Though I felt guilt for all the times I rejected her love years ago. It really broke her heart from what I could tell. Though the date I had with her at Twinkle park was great at the moment; having amnesia really brought us together.

"Hi Sonic" Amy came interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, hi Amy" I looked at her.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"Good, just thought about when I kept running from you that's all" I said.

"You still remember that?" Amy sounded depressed.

"I'm afraid so, I'm so sorry for all that" I pulled her into a hug.

"But why would you do that?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, Ames. Being a teenage boy is very complicated when it comes to feelings. I was young, immature, and cocky, probably because I was too focused on saving the world" I said.

"I understand and you said that Eggman might use me as a bait" Amy said.

"Yes, that for example" I nodded.

"But do you have a heart to see how I feel about you?" Amy asked.

"Yes Ames" I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry it took so long. But our amnesia brought us together. It's like it was our fate to bring us close" I hugged her, nuzzling her quills.

"Oh, my Sonikku" Amy rubbed her face on my chest.

"You've grown from being defenseless to a brave hero" I said softly.

"My love has grown strong for you, Sonikku" She pushed me down on my recliner and sat on my lap.

"Love conquers hate and anger, which Eggman lacks. He has no one to love" I said and bit her neck, no longer waiting to mark her as mine.

"Ahhh" Amy moaned in slight pain.

"You're mine for life" I said.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Amy moaned.

"No, because I can't wait any longer for you to be mine" I growled lowly while licking her neck.

Her moans were music to my ears; hearing her moan my name really made me growl in territorial but it also made my instincts feel very overprotective of her.

"I better not get into hormonal overdrive. But if I do, I hope you don't get mad at me" I nibbled her neck, hungry for her love, "I just can't help but loving you"

"I'm not mad at you" Amy said.

"Your scent drives me crazy" I kept nibbling her neck.

"Aaahh…Sonikku" Amy kept moaning until I stopped.

As much as I love hearing her moans, it just drives me crazy to hear more.

"Ames, you already won my heart" I said.

"Awww….. Sonikku" Amy smiled at me.

My hand traveled to her leg, "My Rose"

"My Blue Wind" She leans in to kiss again.

I kissed back and she laid on her back while I was on top of her holding her sides. She cupped my face as we kissed, peeking I saw she was crying happy tears. Even I felt the same way like her, she made me feel that love is a powerful feeling for anyone. Love keeps a hero strong.

"I love you Amy Rose" I said.

"I love you too" Amy said, wiping her happy tears.

"Wanna do something today?" I asked her.

"Well, we are remembering everything, we should stop by at Tails' workshop so he can examine our brains" Amy suggested.

"Good idea" Amy said.

**x**

We got to the workshop and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Tails opened the door.

"Oh, hi guys" Tails greeted us.

"Hey Tails, you suppose you can scan our brains?" Amy asked.

"Sure, come on in" Tails brought us to the living room.

He brought out the brain scanner and scanned us both one by one, "Hmmmm….. Your brains have recovered well"

"What's the percentage?" Amy asked.

"Pretty much 100" Tails said.

"My mind is full of memories. I remember everything. My childhood, my speed, my victories against Egghead, my friends and rivals, and my best brother" I said, hugging my little fox pal.

"Great having you and Amy back" Tails hugged me and then hugged Amy.

"Yes, I do remember all the good times" Amy said.

**x**

Soon we called our friends over to tell them the good news.

"Really?! This is awesome Miss Amy!" Cream ran and hugged Amy after we told them all.

"Do you remember your old rival, Faker?" Shadow asked with his usual glare and scowling eyes.

"Yes I do…. Faker" I said.

"I knew it" Shadow smirked a little, "I'm just glad you two recovered well"

"Do you miss being called vampire?" I teased him.

"Well maybe" Shadow replied.

"Good to have you back Sonic" Silver said proudly.

"Had fun with your great-great-grandpa?" I joked.

"Yes I did, Papa Sonic. But, do you remember me?" Silver asked.

"Yes I do Future Boy" I said, brofisting with him.

"So you and Big Blue had fun?" Rouge asked Amy.

"Yeah, with our memories repaired it brought us closer than ever" Amy said.

"Well...ever since we suffered amnesia for nearly a month, it brought us closer. And it made me realize that Amy is the love of my life. Every hero has a woman guiding him" I said.

"How adorable. Even though Eggman found out he does not know you two has recovered now" Rouge said.

"He might send Metal Sonic out again. But first, I gotta remember my running skills again. Everything is coming back to me" I said.

"Go for it Sonikku" Amy kissed my cheek before I went out for my run.

I ran out of the workshop and soon ran through the city in a blue trail.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOO GOTTA GO FAST!" I ran out of the city and then through the hills, the forest and down the coast to the cliffs. I feel the wind flowing with me.

But I wanted to run more and proceed to run up the mountains and even through a desert.

"I'm completely free from the—OMPH!" I bumped with something hard. No it can't be!  
"Metal Sonic?!" I gasped.

Metal Sonic just stood there with his eyes glowing red.

"Metal Sonic! I'm surprised to see you again" I said with my cocky attitude.

"Sonic must be destroyed" Metal Sonic said and dashes at me but missed when I jumped over him.

"Yeah! I got my fighting skills!" I smirked.

Metal turns his head 180 degrees back and then his body to face me again.

"Come and get me Metal Me!" I taunted him.

I ran off with him chasing after me.

"You might know everything I do but I know everything you're gonna do! How about that?!" I taunted him again.

It spoke with distorted robot sounds; why can't Egghead give him the ability to talk normal? I tried to spindash at him but he did the same thing I did. Yup, he's still got mine and Amy's combat moves. Should of thought of that.

Once we landed, he tackled me onto a boulder and grabbed by throat to throw me again.

"Agh!" I gagged.

He now threw me at a tree making a hard impact at it, "Urgh! I guess I have to outsmart you" I got back up.

Damn it! His brutal attacks really injured me hard.

"Is that all you got Eggman?! I know you can hear me through Metal!" I said.

I got no answer and Metal now charges at me again but this time I was prepared and spindashed right at him.

"Boom!" I smashed him to the tree.

And this time the tree broke apart but Metal got up, sparkles appearing on him as if he got really mad this time.

"Did I hurt your laser inside your body? Not my problem" I smirked.

Metal's eyes glowed again and rears his fists back to punch me but I caught his fist and the other one struggling.

"Your punches are slow, Metal. Gotta work on your aim. KYAH!" I spindashed him back.

Metal appeared to fall down the gorge and I looked down and smiled in satisfaction.

"Better that will do" I said and walked from the gorge.

But then I heard rumble and out came Metal with a cracked right eye, his left one glowing in anger.

"Uh oh!" I shielded myself from the incoming attack.

"Looks like you need another smash! KYAAAAHHH!" Amy came out of nowhere and bashed Metal with her hammer.

"Amy!" I fist bumped with her.

"I figured you needed help" Amy said. Metal got up but Amy saw him and threw her hammer at him and it came back to her.

"Good one Ames!" I gave thumbs up at her.

"Thanks" She said.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"My Sonic Radar lead me to you. One of my old instincts where I find you and chase you" Amy said.

"Good point Amy. Now let's do it!" I saw Metal charge at us again.

"Hedgehog golf, Ames!" I curled into a ball and she whacked me with her hammer at Metal. Then I proceeded to dash at him with my homing attack making him dazed.

"INCOOOOOMING!" I jumped up and hit him again making him lose an arm.

"Allow me Sonic!" Amy ran to whack Metal Sonic with her hammer.

"This is for making us lose our memories!" She whacked him in the head.

"And this is FOR HURTING US!" She hit him in the back.

"AND THIS IS FOR ALMOST KILLING US!" She whacked him so hard he was sent into the sky.

"You okay Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Just fine. Just some bruise on the back" I said.

"I'm just happy that you're not dead" Amy said.

"And I'm glad you came rescuing me" I held her close.

"That's what I do. A hero has a woman guiding him" Amy said.

"Right. Let's see if Metal Sonic is not around here" I said.

"On it" Amy runs with me to see where Metal Sonic landed.

I carried Amy in my arms to run where Metal supposedly landed. It's a long drop for Metal if he got smashed to the bottom.

"See anything Ames?" I looked around.

"No but all the smashed parts from him" Amy said.

I looked and saw some of Metal Sonic's parts, eventually I found the head, still online. I picked it up and looked at his remaining functional eye.

"Pity you have no soul Metal" I said.

"But Sonic, in that state Metal Sonic is helpless with no body" Amy said.

"He almost killed us. Why give him a chance?" I said.

"He couldn't help but follow orders, Sonic. Robots are programmed to follow orders. They don't have a choice" Amy said.

"Yes. Should we just leave him here?" I asked, tossing the head to her; she caught it.

"We could have him reprogrammed but the other we could leave him at Eggman's base in pieces" Amy said.

"The last one. He needs repairs by his creator" I suggested.

"No, we should have Tails repair him. Eggman will just dump him selfishly" Amy said.

"Okay" I agreed.

**x**

After gathering up Metal's parts we brought him back to the workshop. But Tails was shocked when he saw what we brought.

"Are you nuts? He's our enemy" Tails protested.

"And, Eggman would just abandon him" I said, handing the head to Tails.

"I guess so. I'll get to work with him" Tails said, shutting down Metal to work on him. We brought his other parts to him.

"I feel bad for throwing him off the edge. I had to do something or he would knock me out again" I said.

"Good. All the hard work to regain your memories" Tails said. He took out the welder and welds the damaged parts together. He reattached his limbs and replaced the damaged joints. Then Tails took off the damaged visor to replace them.

"I feel bad for Metal. He just couldn't help but follow orders" Amy said.

"Yes, years ago you placed the first Metal Sonic in front of Eggman's door when he was broken and depressed" I said.

"That bow on him looked cute" Amy said.

"Yes, back then Eggman had a soft spot on him. But now fully crazy he got selfish" I said.

"Let's just hope that I reprogram his orders and make him go back to Eggman" Tails said, adjusting everything.

**x**

Once done, Tails made some adjustments to his programming before turning Metal back online. His red eyes lighten up, then turns his head to look at us.

"Tails you sure you did it right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah" Tails said.

Metal got up and made some beeping noises and reaches a hand out. Is he trying to say thank you?

"Uh, what is he doing?" I asked.

"I think he's trying to thank us for fixing him" Amy said. I took Metal's hand and shook it.

"Thank...you" Metal spoke.

"You're welcome" I replied.

He then flies out the window of the workshop, probably going back to his creator where he belongs.

"Thank goodness it's over" I gave a sigh in relief.

"For now on" Amy said and held my hand watching Metal leave.

Oh no! I'm feeling my wild side wanting to mate with her. No! No way in hell!

"Sonic?" Amy noticed me act weird.

"It's nothing Amy" I lied.

I quickly took her to my apartment with my speed in just a few seconds.

"Ames, it's happening! I can't control my hormones!" I held her close to me and nibbled her neck.

"Sonic...Ahhh" Amy moaned as I did that on her neck.

"Make me stop!" I begged, unable to stop myself. Her body, her scent, her fur, it was too much for me! I hate it when this happens to anthromorphic animals! Why can't I be human?! This is insane!

"But how?!" Amy gasps.

I was starting to reach the back of her dress, "Do something!" I pleaded.

My mind wanted me to feel her bare body but I was not ready for that!

Amy pushed me on my bed and pinned my arms up, "Sonic behave" Amy said.

"I'm trying to, Amy!" I groaned.

"Mating season is getting in my head. I told you that my wild animal side would happen" I said, sweating nervously.

"Sonic, I love you but this is so embarrassing!" Amy struggled to hold me still.

"I know. I just hate it when we have animal modes. I'm way too young to mate with you. This is just wrong and humiliating. I'm just very scared to take advantage of you" I whimpered in fear.

"Oh Sonic" Amy leans down and kissed me on the lips while still having my arms pinned down.

I couldn't help but picture what could happen but I have to stay strong. We are still teenagers and we can't mate at a young age like this. Don't take away her innocence, Sonic. Don't take it away from her. Amy's love spell cleared my mind as I kissed back. It's calming my hormones down for now.

"I love your lips so much" Amy panted.

"Just few more years" I sat up.

"But if we mate at a young age, I don't mind. But, don't get me pregnant at a young age. I do wish to have a mini Sonic or Me but not like this" Amy said.

"Yeah. And I'm not ready being a daddy" I blushed.

She unpinned my arms, observing me if I'm calm from going wild like an animal. She would give me a cold glare if I tried anything funny on her.

"Is your hormones calm?" Amy asked.

"I think so Ames" I looked at her.

"Better behave yourself, big boy" She stroked my quills.

"Now you being seductive" I joked.

"Not as Rouge. Let's just watch a movie or something" Amy said.

"Yeah, but I get to pick since this is my apartment" I said.


	17. True Love

**01/05/20**

**46 Reviews, 12 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Amy and I decided to dress up as Ladybug and Cat Noir again to have some fun role playing with each other. I'm starting to remember the time we goofed around as these cartoon characters.

"Milady, your red costume matches with the rose. So beautiful like a rose, milady" I flirted with her.

"Aw thank you kitty" Amy giggles.

She rubbed my chest and heard me purr, "Did I just hear you purr?" Amy asked.

"Maybe. The kitty has claws on his paws" I flirted.

"You sure do and you bring bad luck to bad guys" Amy said smiling.

"Meow" I purred, "Mon amour, tell me that you can be in love with me" I held her close to me.

She looked away in annoyance, "Eh, you get easily distracted with my beauty, kitty cat"

"Beauty kills the beast, milady" I held her chin to look at me, "You set my soul with love"

"Hehehehe" Amy giggled when I held her hands.

"The kitty loves the bug" I purred.

"You bad kitty" She jingled my cat bell.

"Yeah. We sure love these suits" I broke the act a bit.

"It suits you since you and cats are afraid of water" Amy smirked.

"Guess it does. And I like cracking jokes" I said.

"Heh, you are just adorable with those contact lens. It makes you act like a cat" Amy held out the laser and points the red dot on the wall.

"Meow!" I chased after the dot with my cat instincts. But when I got close, Amy moves it away.

"Come back here!" I sneak up on it by crawling on all fours.

"Good kitty" Amy laughed as she keeps toying with the pointer.

I playfully hissed like a cat and pounced on the red dot but it moves to the wall. I stand up and pound the dot on the wall but it moves up high, "Meow!" I jumped up but could not reach it.

"Wow you really got it in the role" Amy said, turning off the pointer.

"Yeah. Better than being in a bat-suit" I said.

Then I held her close, having her leg wrapped around my waist, "Does my cat eyes attract you, milady?"

"They look so nice on you. I love them" Amy said.

"Meow" I wrapped her legs around my waist and held her for support, "Nine lives, milady"

"Yes, you have nine lives" Amy said.

"And the kitty is starving for love" I kissed her on the lips while holding her up.

Amy held my neck kissing me back. Her love is very addicting to me it made me wanna have her love more. Kissing her is like kissing an angel.

I pulled away from the kiss to take a breather, "You're still mine"

"Yes Sonikku. Mine forever" Amy said.

**x**

We changed back to our normal attire. I still like the cat suit but being my old self is what I like. The gloves and shoes make me Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I had so much fun roleplaying" Amy said.

"So did I. And I remember the time we did that on Halloween" I said.

"Yes it was fun. Imagine Tails and Cream as the turtle and fox miraculous heroes" Amy said.

"Yup, very cute. Our memories are coming back to us. I was afraid that they wouldn't come back" I said.

"It really brought us close Sonic. My dream came true" Amy said, holding a picture of us.

That picture she's holding was 2 years ago where we defeated Infinite and stopped Eggman. Still, the old man needs to retire soon, his craziness is really going to be his downfall and or even his demise.

"Yup, I remember now. But that memory was very torturing and traumatizing" I shuddered at the thought of being tortured for 6 months.

"At least Infinite's dead. But let's move on" Amy comforted me.

"Thanks. That's better" I said.

"Next time when there's a battle, don't ever fight alone. Every hero can't always do things alone without sidekicks" Amy said.

"I know. I was a fool. But now we least had Metal slightly reprogrammed" I said.

"But next time, don't ever get killed. I would be so mad at you if you were really dead" Amy said.

"Oh Ames, I promise" I held her and nuzzled her.

"You save me, I save you" Amy said.

"Mmmm. You always bring a smile on my face" I said.

"It's not my fault that you're handsome and charming with a smile" Amy teased me.

Her comment made me laugh, "I'm always gonna be the handsome looking hedgehog" I said.

"Just don't get competitive with Shadow or Silver. They both have dashing looks like you" Amy said.

"I won't Ames" I said, taking her hand we headed outside.

I held Amy close to me, being very overprotective of her and also territorial.

"Mmmm… Sonikku" Amy nuzzled on my chest.

She really likes doing that on me. Though good thing the hormones didn't kick in this time. I made sure to keep an eye out on any male giving flirty looks on my Amy.

"Sonic, any ideas where to go?" Amy asked.

"No but the high school track field is the place where we can regain our skills again. I'm guessing our hedgehog pals are there" I said.

"Okay. I'll be your cheerlander" Amy joked.

**x**

Upon arriving, I was right. They were both there, Silver watching Shadow run.

"Oh hello there" Silver noticed us.

"Shadow exercising huh?" I guessed.

"More like waiting for his rival" Silver said.

"Aw, did he miss me so badly?" I chuckled.

"He wants a rematch again" Silver said.

"Hmmm...I remember the last time without amnesia, we always end in a tie" I said.

"You're right, Faker" Shadow appeared behind me.

"Aaaahhhh!" I jumped in Silver's arms.

"Oh scared now?" Shadow chuckled darkly.

"No, it's just a reflex" I lied.

"Jumpy reflex" Silver snickered and puts me down.

"Now shall we?" I asked Shadow.

"After you" He replied and got down the stairs to the tracks.

"Happy to have your old rival back, vampire?" I asked in a cocky attitude.

"Just for once" Shadow said.

"Now time to go fast" I said.

We both got down before running in the tracks and as we ran, I heard Amy and Silver cheer on the two of us.

"Too slow!" I ran up ahead.

"GO SONIC!" Amy cheered for me.

"YEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAW!" I cried out happily as I went faster in a blue trail.

Shadow couldn't keep up since my wind is making the dirt fly around.

"You're too slow Faker!" I taunted Shadow.

"I'm fast as you!" Shadow said but he could not catch up.

After a few rounds around the track, I did my victory dance.

"WOOOOHOOO! WAY TO GO!" Amy cheered out with Silver applauding.

"Yeah, the Blue Wind is back!" I said.

"Same old Faker" Shadow muttered.

"My feet are on fire! They're on fire, baby!" I did my victory dance again to show off.

"Hahahahahaha….. good one Sonic" Silver laughed.

"Show off" Shadow scoffed.

"What's wrong, vampire? I thought you miss me" I teased him.

"I do, but never thought you'd be so cheery" Shadow said.

"That's what I am" I said.

"Hmph, and annoying as usual" Shadow scoffed.

"Heh, am I still my old cocky self?" I asked.

"Yes. Usual I see. And even with your memories back you call me vampire still" Shadow said.

"Cause you're immortal" I said.

"Do you see vampire fangs on me?" Shadow glared.

"No but you have red eyes like a vampire" I chuckled.

"Of course" Shadow nods.

"That makes me a ghost" Silver said.

"And me a werehog that I once was. AAARRRRROOOOOO!" I howled out loud.

"My fluffy boy" Amy pets my ears.

"Hehehe….. Ames" I laughed.

"Are you two as Romeo and Juliet now?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, but not forbidden love" Amy said.

"But you're still mine, nobody else's" I held her close.

"Too much overprotection" Shadow said.

"Yes, mine alone" I said.

"If you want her so badly, why didn't you give her the bite mark?" Silver asked.

"I did" I replied.

"He's right, you didn't give me the bite mark. You gave me the hickey mark" Amy said.

"Fair point. Anyways, see you boys later" I held Amy in my arms and ran back to my apartment.

**x**

Back there, I placed Amy down.

"Shadow does miss you" Amy giggled.

"Yes, well, I don't want him going soft on me" I said and nibbled her neck.

"Sonic...Ahhhh" Amy moaned.

I bit her on the neck to mark her as mine but also my soulmate. We are both young but marking her would prevent her from being claimed by someone than me.

"Oh Sonikku" Amy said and turned around.

"I can't help it, Ames. Your love is way too strong on me. Like Aphrodite's love spell" I said.

"Looks like you've been infected by my love spell" Amy smirked and kissed me.

I kissed back and laid down with her. I know it's not time to mate but we had an aggressive make out session. Amy cupped my face as we kissed. My arms went around her waist, having her body against mine.

"Mmmmm….. Sonic" Amy said.

"Yes?" I said.

"It's like a dream come true, my handsome blue wind" Amy said.

"And my sweet rose" I said before we kissed her again.

Years passed and our relationship grew stronger and we yes eventually got married at the Green Hills, as well months later we both conceived a child ready to take up our legacy. The legacy of the Blue Wind and the Pink Rose.


End file.
